


К нам едет ревизор

by scipianne



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Action/Adventure, Diane Cooper is a gift, Diane is Cooper's sister, Diane is awesome, Gen, Humor, M/M, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Twins, everyone needs Diane, just some strange pieces of text, two perfections for the price of one
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scipianne/pseuds/scipianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вот тогда-то Энди подходит к нему, глаза распахнуты, наклоняется к уху и говорит таким тоном, будто увидел призрака:<br/>— Агент Купер превратился в женщину!<br/>Гарри давится кофе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

Начинается все с того, что утром Гарри замечает незнакомую машину у участка, явно взятую напрокат. Он не особо задумывается, кому она может принадлежать, так, отмечает в голове, заходя в здание, еще не до конца проснувшись, просит у Люси чашку кофе. Стоя у двери, делает пару глотков.  
Вот тогда-то Энди подходит к нему, глаза распахнуты, наклоняется к уху и говорит таким тоном, будто увидел призрака:  
— Агент Купер превратился в женщину!  
Гарри давится кофе.  
Из-за двери его собственного офиса высовывается черноволосая голова (волосы длинные), таращит глаза (с накрашенными ресницами), улыбается (губы в красной помаде). Тут уже чудное видение выходит полностью (одетое в светлое длинное платье). Говорит:  
— О, вы, должно быть, шериф Трумэн! А вы — Энди, да? Так рада знакомству! — говоря, смешно растягивает гласные, подходит ближе, берет их обоих за руки, смотрит на их онемевшие лица, удивленно приподнимая брови, — ах да. Дайан. Дайан Купер. Сестра-близнец?  
И щелкает пальцами перед их глазами.

— Мы очень похожи, правда? — улыбается Дайан. Она пахнет жасмином и солнцем, — в детстве мы даже переодевались друг в друга, когда у меня были короткие волосы, и нас путали друг с другом. Хей, доктор, шериф на месте! Я видела вашу птицу, она такая чудесная, можно я ее покормлю? Доктор сказал, она — важный свидетель, как вы собираетесь допрашивать птицу?  
Она действительно, действительно не была Дейлом (даже если предположить на секунду, что Купер, в силу каких-то весьма странных причин, переоделся в женскую одежду).  
— Да, — отвечает Гарри, немного ошарашенный скоростью ее речи, — если она может говорить, мы можем услышать что-нибудь важное.  
— Нашел ее, — прерывает их Хейворд, зачитывает им кусок текста из энциклопедии, — ее способность подражать человеческому голосу поразительна.  
— Вау, — восхищается Дайан. Совсем как ребенок.  
Секундой спустя, когда Купер заходит в помещение, она бросается ему на шею.  
— Дайан! — он искренне рад, насколько Гарри может понять из этого полузадушенного хрипа; вместе они смотрятся пугающе, слишком, слишком похожи, одинаковые лица, одинаковые улыбки (пугающие улыбки).  
— Сюрприз! — говорит она, — я привезла тебе беруши и шоколадку в виде носорога, если откажешься, не страшно, сама съем. Лучше откажись, я уже откусила ему голову.  
И нажимает большим пальцем на его нос, сопровождая это невнятным междометием (Гарри думает: кажется, это семейное).  
— На сколько ты приехала?  
— Не знаю, — она пожимает плечами, — пока не вправлю тебе мозги?  
Они смеются — очень похожим смехом.  
Доктор Хейворд прокашливается, говорит:  
— Кто хочет покормить Уолдо?  
Поворачиваются синхронно, отвечают хором:  
— Он не любит птиц.  
— Я не люблю птиц.  
Гарри и док улыбаются.  
Дайан кормит птицу, обнимает брата еще раз, проносится мимо стола, целуя в щеки доктора и шерифа, говорит о том, что зверски голодна и заглянет попозже, убегает прочь — и все это слишком быстро для человеческого глаза.  
— Что ж, — говорит Купер (Гарри думает: теперь нужно будет называть его имени, чтобы не путать), — вы встретили мою сестру. Давайте перейдем к более безопасной теме: убийству.  
Улыбнувшись, втроем они поворачиваются к Уолдо.  
— Ты выглядишь счастливее, — говорит Гарри чуть позже, после обсуждения плана поездки в «Одноглазого Джека».  
— Возможно. Я не виделся с ней какое-то время, — отвечает Купер, и голос его смягчается, — и все это время не осознавал, как сильно скучаю.  
— Мы можем перенести нашу вылазку на завтра, ты знаешь. Побудешь с сестрой.  
— Гарри, я не имею привычки пренебрегать моим долгом по отношению к работе и обществу ради личных целей. Однако, спасибо за предложение, я ценю это.  
Иногда Гарри задумывается, учат ли отдельно в ФБР специальному проникновенному взгляду и стилю речи.  
(Не то что бы он имел что-то против.)

Когда они днем заходят в кафе — проведать Хэнка — почему-то даже в таком несерьезном деле они вдвоем (честно признаться, они проводят вместе большую часть своего времени), Дайан тоже там, разговаривает с Нормой, и та, похоже, уже полностью очарована.  
— Ваша сестра — потрясающе интересная личность, — говорит она Дейлу, только закончившему свою небольшую речь про ежедневные подарки.  
— Вы еще плохо ее знаете, — отвечает он. Дайан, услышав это, задерживает взгляд на нем на несколько секунд, улыбаясь, потом пытается тайком подсыпать ему сахар в кофе (безуспешно) и продолжает рассказывать Норме что-то про труппу театра, в котором она однажды играла.  
— Могу я спросить кое-что? — спрашивает Гарри, когда они с Дейлом выходят на улицу.  
— Конечно, спрашивай.  
— Ты записываешь для нее кассеты… В чем смысл?  
Купер улыбается. Это новая улыбка, которую Гарри еще не видел, не я-знаю-все-твои-секреты улыбка и не чертовски-хороший-кофе улыбка. Эта, новая, появляется при упоминании Дайан.  
— Я любил записывать свои наблюдения и результаты исследований на магнитофон в детстве — я был довольно любопытным ребенком. В двадцать один я твердо решил связать свою жизнь с ФБР, что значило, мне придется расстаться с Дайан. До того момента были неразлучны. Я боялся, что ей будет плохо без меня и долго сомневался в своем решении. В конце концов оно все же было принято, но она сказала, что отпускает меня под условием, что будет знать абсолютно все, что происходит в моей жизни.  
— Неплохой компромисс.  
— Это вызвало некоторые проблемы, но Бюро добилось от нее подписки о неразглашении. Есть некоторые недостатки у государственной службы.  
— Уж точно есть.  
Они смотрят друг на друга еще немного, прежде чем выйти из машины.

Перед вылазкой, дожидаясь Купера, Гарри и Эд едва обмениваются словом: Гарри волнуется за Джози (что-то тут не так, говорит ему интуиция, что-то неправильно), Эд слегка нервничает из-за предстоящего. Дейл приходит вместе с сестрой. Дайан знакомится с Эдом, обнимает его, улыбается Гарри. Она одета в красивое платье и разговаривает, кажется, со всеми людьми в холле отеля одновременно, и слишком выделяется; это должно было казаться непривычным, но почему-то не кажется.  
Будто бы последний кусочек паззла встал на место, будто было прежде рядом пустое место, оставленное специально для нее.  
Дайан целует Дейла в щеку, говорит быть аккуратнее — впервые за этот день Гарри видит ее серьезной — и оставляет их. Пришло время «Парней-из-Читальни».


	2. Глава 2

Вечером Дайан гуляет в одиночестве. Ей немного скучно — местные жители не особо любят выходить на улицу после наступления темноты — а еще тревожно. Тревога беспричинная. Дайан доверяет своей интуиции, но та, к сожалению, не говорит, что именно не так.  
— Не заблудись по дороге, братик, — она говорит это вслух, почему-то это важно, будто кто-то может услышать, неведомый ангел-хранитель, и рвет несколько листьев (она идет уже возле самого леса), чтобы сделать из них венок. Венок получается кривым, а рядом с лесом гулять жутковато; тем не менее, это хоть как-то ее отвлекает.  
Она волнуется за Дейла (она всегда за него волнуется), и это не дает ей сосредоточиться ни на чем.  
Когда становится совсем темно, Дайан возвращается в отель, приветствует портье широченной улыбкой и идет к себе в номер, пытаясь уснуть. Завтра будет хороший день, говорит она себе. Завтра я познакомлюсь с другими милыми людьми, говорит она. Завтра я вытащу куда-нибудь Дейла, и он не посмеет отказаться ради своих расследований. Это мало помогает; честно говоря, не помогает никак, тревога только разрастается, и, встав, Дайан пробирается в номер брата по хитросплетению коридоров, заходит внутрь в темноте (запасной ключ она выманила у портье. Семейное сходство иногда бывает очень, очень полезным), крадет его пистолет.  
Несколькими минутами позже, чища оружие в своей комнате, она с легкой нотой печали думает, что раньше-то предпочитала вязать. Впрочем, после, с пистолетом, лежащим на кровати возле левой руки, она чувствует себя сильно спокойнее (и обзывает себя параноиком), даже способна читать сценарий, захваченный с собой в поездку. С полчаса она молча перелистывает страницы, иногда кривясь в разнообразных гримасах, потом, устав, отбрасывает папку от себя и ложится, закрыв глаза.  
Уже совсем поздно. Луна светит в окно — такого яркого света не увидишь в большом городе даже в совсем тихую, безоблачную ночь — но Дайан не встает, чтобы задернуть шторы, проваливается в сон, и спит беспокойно, и ворочается, и что-то бормочет, никем не услышанная; просыпается где-то в полпятого утра от громких звуков.  
Выстрелы.  
Схватив пистолет, она выбегает из комнаты, идет, пытаясь не шуметь по максимуму (ей кажется, что стук ее сердца слышен на другом конце коридора). Может быть, она и умеет чистить оружие (ее брат — чортов агент ФБР, все-таки), но стрелять ей прежде никогда еще не приходилось, и поэтому идти страшно, и непонятно, как этот пистолет держать — в фильмах всегда герои стоят в таких глупых и смешных позах.  
Зато, она вдруг понимает, ноющее чувство тревоги совсем ушло.  
Она доходит до поворота — этот отель больше смахивает на лабиринт — когда видит невысокую фигуру в черном, как и она, держащую пистолет. На незнакомце — черная маска, закрывающая лицо. Дайан приближается к нему — уже нет смысла бесшумно шагать — видит незнакомые глаза, испуганные.  
Почему он испуган? Он же стрелял в кого-то! Или это она?  
— У меня больше патронов, — говорит Дайан, и голос ее почти не дрожит. Тогда незнакомец стреляет, почти не глядя, опускает свой пистолет и бежит, и она бежит следом, и это похоже на странный ненормальный сон, и она почти догоняет, и срывает маску, видя незнакомое лицо — женское — когда чужая рука врезается ей в живот.  
Несколько секунд она не может дышать.  
Когда она выпрямляется, незнакомки уже нет.  
— Чорт, — шипит сквозь зубы, оседая на пол. По руке течет что-то липкое (уже давно), неприятно, голова почему-то кружится, и совсем, совсем непонятно, что теперь делать. Наверное, нужно найти того, в кого та женщина стреляла, думает Дайан и проваливается в черноту. Ненадолго. Когда открывает глаза — будто вынырнула из глубины — видит незнакомого человека в полицейской форме. У него длинные волосы.  
— Мне нравится ваша сережка, — шепчет она ему, когда он наклоняется, — как там мой брат?

Около трех часов спустя, с перевязанной рукой, она чувствует себя сильно лучше. Наверное, все потому, что сложно чувствовать себя плохо, пребывая в ярости.  
— Ты, — говорит она очень, очень грозным голосом, когда Дейл открывает глаза, — как. Ты. Мог.  
— Что с рукой? — он спрашивает тихо и сонно.  
— Ты обещал, что тебя не подстрелят! Никогда! Что все будет хорошо!  
За ее спиной Гарри кивает Хоуку, и тот аккуратно уводит ее в сторону.  
— Лучше дать ему немного прийти в себя, прежде чем покушаться на его жизнь заново, мисс Купер, — говорит Хоук, и это немного ее успокаивает. Заставляет улыбнуться. Дайан держится за его руку и исполняет небольшое упражнение для дыхания, которому ее учили в актерской школе. Сзади Дейл вещает про какого-то клеща.  
Мир кажется очень глупым местом.  
— Могу я спросить у вас кое-что? — спрашивает Дайан Хоука.  
Он кивает и открывает дверь в коридор.  
— Это не особо важно, меня слегка беспокоит один вопрос, это не редкость, знаете, меня всегда беспокоят глупые вопросы; в общем, еще вчера я видела девушку, китаянку или кореянку, восточной наружности, короче, очень красивую, невысокую, — она показывает рукой примерный рост, — с короткими волосами. Кто бы это мог быть? Я еще не очень различаю лица.  
— Это Джози Паккард, — отвечает тот после недолгого размышления, — больше никто не подходит.  
— Спасибо. Только не говорите никому, что я спрашивала, хорошо? — она застывает на секунду, — и за то, что нашли меня там, в отеле, тоже большое спасибо.  
Он кивает ей со спокойной улыбкой (и с каждой секундой нравится ей все больше).  
Джози Паккард — слишком знакомое имя, она слышала его на записях Дейла. Ученица Лоры Палмер, богатая вдова, никакого отношения к делу не имеет. Занятный факт: в отношениях с Гарри Трумэном.  
Ох, это будет сложно.

Когда Дейл выходит из палаты, у Дайан вырывается недовольное шипение. Естественно, сейчас она будет убеждать его лежать и подчиняться во всем доктору, и естественно, он ее не послушает. Вечный бессмысленный спор. Ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как она мазала зеленкой ссадины на его локтях. Гарри прерывает их, спрашивает:  
— Дайан, что произошло? Мы нашли вас в коридоре довольно далеко и от вашего номера, и от его, — кивает на Дейла.  
— Я проснулась, услышав выстрелы, — медленно начинает она, — у меня был пистолет с собой, да, я позаимствовала твой пистолет, не смотри так, это было предчувствие. Я схватила его и выбежала в коридор, пошла в ту сторону, где, мне казалось, я слышала пальбу. Какое-то время я просто шла, потом увидела человека в черной маске и с пистолетом, в меня выстрелили, я попыталась догнать, не догнала.  
— Ты видела, кто это был? Под маской? — спрашивает ее брат.  
Дайан вздыхает. Это плохо. Это очень плохо.  
— Могу я поговорить с тобой наедине?  
Они с Гарри переглядываются недоуменно, потом Дейл отводит ее в сторону, морщась на каждом шагу, раненый идиот. Ожидающе смотрит.  
— Я успела сорвать маску, и спросила у того полицейского, с длинными волосами и сережкой, кто это.  
— И?  
— Он сказал, ее зовут Джози Паккард.  
Дейл со свистом выдыхает. Выглядит слегка потрясенным.  
— Можно мы просто оставим эту тонкую тему и вернемся к той части, где я ору на тебя за безалаберность и идиотизм? — с надеждой в голосе спрашивает Дайан.  
— Я все еще не одобряю твое нерациональное решение не только украсть мой пистолет, но и разгуливать с ним в поисках возможного убийцы, так что не уверен, кто будет в роли орущего, — он смотрит с потерянным видом, как и всегда, когда чего-то не понимает, — зачем ей это? Я был стопроцентно уверен, что Джози совершенно не связана с убийством Лоры Палмер. Бедный Гарри.  
— Стреляли в нас, а бедный — Гарри. Суровая жизнь, — она преувеличенно картинно разводит руками, широко раскрыв глаза, — возможно, это не связано с Лорой. Возможно, это что-то другое, и ты не заметил этого, потому что говорил с ней только про Лору.  
— Я скучал по тебе, — говорит он и улыбается (впервые с ранения). Ее сердце пропускает удар (или ей так кажется).

Они возвращаются к Гарри, и Дейл говорит ему:  
— Отложим это на потом. Похоже, у нас много дел сегодня, — и тот спокойно кивает, будто и не хочется ему вовсе узнать, что она такого сказала, будто нет ничего странного в такой скрытности, — Дайан, отправляйся обратно в отель или в палату, тебе нужен отдых и постельный режим.  
Она смотрит на него самым своим убийственным взглядом.  
— Половина твоих внутренностей превратились в манную кашу, а постельный режим мне? Нет уж, теперь ты от меня никуда не денешься. Кстати, куда вы дели мой пистолет?  
Пока брат объясняет ей, что ношение чужого оружия без навыков использования очень опасно (одна из его обычных скучных нотаций, которые она никогда не слушает), Дайан смотрит на Гарри. Гарри смотрит на Дейла, смотрит с таким неприкрытым беспокойством, что ей становится очень, очень грустно.


	3. Глава 3

Сначала они приезжают в дом Лео Джонсона. Дайан думает, что в таком месте она вряд ли бы стала жить.  
— К чему была фраза про улыбающийся мешок? И где твое кольцо? — спрашивает она Дейла, пока тот осматривает телевизор.  
— Ко мне приходил великан, — отвечает он. Это, безусловно, очень осмысленный и логичный ответ.  
— Великан? Он был большой и громкий или просто высокий?  
— Просто высокий, я думаю. Почти достигал потолка в номере «Great Nothern».  
— Тогда это великан средней категории.  
— Вы разбираетесь в великанах? — спрашивает Гарри.  
— Я разбираюсь во всем.  
Хоук смотрит на них как на очень, очень странных людей.  
Дайан задумчиво ходит по дому, пока Дейл рассказывает, что произошло здесь ночью. Вряд ли Шелли Джонсон стреляла в мужа, думает она. Судя по рассказам Нормы (они вчера успели замечательно поболтать), Шелли была бы слишком испугана, чтобы попасть в него; к тому же, стрелявший был за окном, значит, готовился, значит, знал, на что шел.  
Энди что-то кричит во дворе. Дайан, не обращая внимания, рассказывает свои мысли Хоуку, смотря на его сережку. Совершенно замечательная сережка.  
Ей показалось, или Гарри правда только что сказал «Альберт»?  
Когда Дайан выходит из дома, все еще смотрят на Энди, который ходит возле крыльца в крайне, крайне странной позе, но пару секунд спустя Альберт и его помощники ее замечают. Дейл и Гарри, стоящие к ней спиной, не видят ее, но видят, как Альберт медленно начинает бледнеть. Гарри с удивлением смотрит, как улыбка сползает с вечно саркастичного лица. Дейл смеется, опираясь на его плечо.  
— Гарри, приготовься. Сейчас начнется шоу, — говорит он.  
Дайан бежит (очень быстро), кричит (очень громко), обнимает (очень, очень крепко).  
— Альберт! Альберт! Я не видела тебя столько времени! Ты совсем не изменился! Так рада тебя видеть! Ты надолго? Я надолго! Ты рад меня видеть? Конечно рад! А в меня стреляли вчера! В тебя когда-нибудь стреляли? Альберт!  
— Единственное в этом мире, что способно напугать Альберта Розенфилда, — с огромной гордостью в голосе говорит Купер, — моя сестра.  
Гарри смеется, качая головой, говорит:  
— Знаешь, Куп, с каждым днем ваша семья нравится мне все больше.  
Дейл показывает ему большой палец.

Альберт продолжает настаивать на том, чтобы заменить Купера в его расследовании, и никакие разумные аргументы против не помогают. Придется прибегнуть к неразумным, думает Дайан, заглядывает в кабинет, кричит:  
— О, мы будем работать вместе!  
Это несколько его отрезвляет.  
— Я обычно не настолько, кхм, активная, — говорит она тихо Гарри, захлопнув дверь, — но он так замечательно реагирует!  
Тот смеется.  
— Я не нуждаюсь в осмотре, Альберт, — говорит Купер, как только дверь закрывается за его сестрой, — я знаю точно, кто стрелял в меня и Дайан.  
— И скрываешь это от всех. Мне все равно, Куп, но ты должен рассказать хотя бы своему раздражающему бойфренду, иначе это служебное преступление.  
— Альберт! Есть слишком много важных дел, требующих нашего внимания, и мое ранение — наименее важное из всех. И, прошу тебя, не называй так шерифа Трумэна, он…  
— Бла-бла-бла, упускаем очевидное. Хорошо, будь по-твоему. Делай, что хочешь, только держи свою женскую копию подальше от меня.  
Энди прерывает их сообщением про алиби Лео Джонсона.

В больницу Дайан едет вместе со всеми, но не идет к Джакоби, а бездумно ходит по коридорам. Ей не нравится видеть брата работающим (это довольно иррациональная антипатия). Возможно, ей не нравится его работа в целом, возможно, она просто привыкла узнавать о происходящем из его записей — и даже когда она в городе, он продолжает их делать: вечером она будет слушать кассеты за день, сидя в его номере, комментируя и давая советы.  
Возможно, ей просто не нравится смотреть, как он ходит, морщась на каждом шагу. Возможно, ей не хочется сейчас видеть Гарри и чувствовать вину и жалость.  
(Впрочем, было бы забавно еще немного повыводить Альберта из себя, но она решает оставить это развлечение на потом. Дать ему передышку.)  
Дайан спускается вниз, встречает Норму и идет вместе с ней к Шелли Джонсон. Возможно, не лучший способ знакомства — в больничной палате, но все проходит отлично. Дайан устраивает небольшой спектакль, говорит разными голосами — она всегда была хороша в подражании; они втроем смеются и чудесно проводят время (и выбрасывают пугающего вида больничную еду в окно). Шелли ей нравится. Она все больше понимает, почему Дейл так быстро привязался к этому городу.  
Когда они с Нормой выходят из палаты, попрощавшись с Шелли, Дайан чувствует, что рука начинает болеть сильнее, шипит сквозь зубы. Норма, замечая это, тратит минуты три на мягкий выговор и бессовестно сдает ее врачам. Впрочем, Дайан понимает, что это не будет лишним: последние полдня ей удавалось абстрагироваться от боли, отвлекаясь на происходящее вокруг, но больше не получается.  
— Я скажу твоему брату, что ты осталась здесь, — говорит Норма на прощание.  
— И принеси пирог! Иначе я никогда тебя не прощу!  
Та смеется.

После общего совещания Купер останавливает Гарри.  
— Мне нужно поговорить с тобой кое о чем.  
— Конечно, только я обещал подбросить Пита до дома, может, Джози оставила записку или что-нибудь… Подожди, это связано с твоим ранением?  
— Да, именно.  
— Я сейчас позвоню Питу, скажу, что задерживаюсь, это не проблема.  
— Нет, Гарри, делай, как задумал. Скажешь, если что узнаешь про Джози. Мы можем встретиться позже… Я могу подъехать к тебе, если это тебя не затруднит.  
— Хорошо. Ты уверен, что мы не можем поговорить об этом сейчас?  
— Абсолютно.  
После ухода Гарри Купер еще ненадолго задерживается в участке, один. Достает магнитофон.  
— Дайан, как мне рассказать ему?  
Молчит немного, щелкает кнопкой.  
— Чорт, Гарри. Зачем она это сделала?  
Звонок телефона заставляет его вздрогнуть от неожиданности.  
— Я в больнице, если вдруг Норма не сказала тебе. Рука разболелась. А ты, наверное, говоришь с магнитофоном вместо того, чтобы просто позвонить.  
— Именно. И я говорил, что тебе нужно оставаться в больнице…  
— Зануда! Гарри только что приехал за неким Питом Мартеллом. Ты поговорил с ним?  
— Нет, и у меня нет ни малейшего представления, как это сделать. Мы договорились пересечься сегодня чуть позже.  
— Попробуй звучать, как нормальный человек? Сложно, знаю, но я верю в тебя. И не думай так много, в любом случае все пройдет ужасно. Лучше расскажи мне про великана.  
И он рассказывает.

Когда Гарри паркуется возле своего дома, Купер уже стоит там. Выражение лица — до жути сосредоточенное и серьезное. Они заходят внутрь молча (это немного неловко).  
— Кофе?  
— Да, пожалуйста. Как Пит?  
— Лучше. Джози оставила ему записку, что уехала на пару дней, она так часто делает.  
— Гарри.  
— Да?  
Купер подходит к нему, кладет руку на плечо, смотрит в глаза внимательно, и у Гарри возникает очень, очень нехорошее предчувствие.  
— Это была Джози. Дайан увидела ее, она сорвала маску. Джози стреляла в меня.  
Кофейник выпадает у него из рук.


	4. Глава 4

— Ты выглядишь так, будто тебя переехали. Раза три. Радостно улюлюкая.  
— Твоя сестринская поддержка неоценима, Дайан. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Лучше. Норма принесла мне пирог, и я теперь не умру от голода. Пирог был вкусный. Как всё?  
— Альберт пытается шутить. Великан приходил еще раз. Гарри подавлен.  
— Ты говорил с ним? О. Ты хотя бы его обнял?.. Не отвечай. Просто помолчи немного, хорошо, мне нужно швырнуть что-нибудь в стену, о, доброе утро, доктор, вы знали, что мой брат — идиот?  
— Я начал догадываться, мисс Купер, когда он сбежал из больницы со сломанными ребрами.  
— Зовите меня Дайан. Ладно, хорошо. Я спокойна. Что еще? Есть что-то еще, верно?  
— Уиндом Эрл сбежал.  
Дайан резко выдыхает, мгновенно посерьезнев.  
— Именно.

Она говорит немного с доктором о его семье (трое детей, и все дочери! Не думайте, что я жалуюсь, конечно), когда Дейл уходит допрашивать пришедшую в себя Роннетт Пуласки.  
— Бедная девочка, — говорит Дайан, — так сложно поверить, что что-то настолько плохое может случится в таком городе, как ваш.  
— Никто до конца и не верит, я думаю.  
Лежать в больнице скучно. Слишком многое случается вне ее стен.  
Шелли приходит ее проведать — она выписывается — они шутят, что поменялись местами. Шелли опечалена. Она рассказывает Дайан про своего мужа и уходит довольно быстро.  
Дайан думает о том, чтобы выпросить у брата магнитофон и наговаривать ему разные глупые бессмысленности. Звонит в полицейский участок попросить Люси принести ей какую-нибудь книгу, но трубку берет Дейл. Говорит:  
— Гарри выглядит нормально. Он завел дело на нее, покушение на убийство, возможно, поджог. Но кажется, он избегает меня. Я не думаю, что сейчас будет уместным как-то нарушать его личное пространство…  
Дайан тяжело вздыхает.  
— Братец. Помнишь, сегодня утром я высказывала свое мнение о твоих умственных способностях? С тех пор оно не изменилось. Люди, которым плохо, всегда избегают окружающих. Им плохо, в этом смысл. Они замыкаются в себе, и нужно их трясти и приводить в порядок. Вспомни сам себя в похожей ситуации.  
— Хорошо. Возможно. Спасибо.  
— Ты зайдешь еще сегодня? Принеси мне что-нибудь почитать, здесь слишком скучно.  
— Я постараюсь, Дайан. У нас возникли новые проблемы: Одри Хорн пропала.  
— Влюбленная в тебя старшеклассница? Которая возможно, совсем возможно нравится тебе, если прибавить лет десять? Звучит серьезно.  
— Надеюсь, что ничего серьезного не случилось.  
— Удачи, братик. Не сделай ничего глупого за оставшиеся полдня.  
— Я определенно попытаюсь.

Они ищут Одри, и Купер ловит себя на мысли, что действительно, действительно взволнован ее исчезновением, но поиски не приносят результатов. Гарри вместе с ним, но взгляд его расфокусирован, и он толком не обращает внимания на происходящее вокруг. Купер осознает резкую нехватку привычных в их общении взглядов и прикосновений.  
Ничего полезного они не узнают, и это совсем неприятно. Поиски бессмысленны. Они садятся в машину в молчании, Дейл думает о том, что обещал Дайан еще раз зайти сегодня, смотрит на Гарри. Говорит:  
— Дайан обещала, что оторвет мне голову, если я не свожу тебя выпить и не поговорю с тобой.  
(И не обниму тебя, он продолжает мысленно.)  
Гарри поворачивается к нему. На лице проскальзывает череда микровыражений (Дейл изучал микровыражения вместе с языком тела, и это много раз помогало ему выводить людей на чистую воду): грусть, вина, удивление, легкая тень улыбки.  
— Пожалуй, я не должен допускать братоубийства, — отвечает он. Голос звучит хрипло (Купер задумывается, слышал ли он сегодня, как Гарри что-либо говорил).

Гарри заказывает себе виски.  
Очень неловко и очень глупо.  
— Я не думал, что ты вообще захочешь со мной говорить теперь, — неожиданно говорит Гарри.  
— Что?  
— Я должен был… Понять, не знаю. Увидеть что-то в ней. Предотвратить. Все, что случилось — моя вина.  
— Гарри, это чья угодно, только не твоя вина. Ты действительно считал, что я могу хуже к тебе относиться из-за этого?  
— Произнесенным вслух это правда звучит слегка глупо.  
— Я укрывал от полиции важную информацию, фактически совершая преступление из-за того, что боялся задеть твои чувства, и после этого ты говоришь такое. Вау.  
Гарри смотрит на него очень долгим нечитаемым взглядом. Это тот момент, где мне полагается его обнимать, спрашивает себя Купер. Как у Дайан все это получается так просто?  
— Почему, ты думаешь, она сделала это?  
— Я не знаю. Возможно, она была замешана в чем-то. Возможно, ее заставили. Шантажировали чем-то. Но это точно не связано с убийством Лоры Палмер — все, что я могу сказать.  
Гарри отворачивается, смотрит в свой стакан с виски.  
— В любом случае, я никогда больше не смогу ей доверять. Даже если окажется, что она невиновна.  
Купер кладет руку ему на плечо. Это кажется правильным.  
— Я люблю ее, но я не могу ей доверять. Я не могу ее видеть. Я не могу о ней слышать. Чорт, Дейл, что мне делать?  
Ах, если бы он знал ответ на этот вопрос. Но ответа от него и не требуется: Гарри сейчас нужно выговориться.  
— Знаешь, я даже не знаю, люблю ли я ее. Та женщина, которую я любил, не стала бы… Я не знаю ее! Все это время, что провели вместе. Сколько из этого было настоящим?  
Бармен молча подливает виски.  
— Гарри.  
— Я вообще ничего не знаю, как выяснилось.  
— А кто из нас знает?  
Гарри опять смотрит на него, выглядит очень несчастным. Дейл аккуратно обхватывает чужую спину руками. Это тепло и приятно.  
(У него не очень большой опыт объятий с людьми, не считая Дайан, конечно.)  
Когда они выходят на улицу, Купер спрашивает:  
— Ты доберешься до дома?  
Все-таки, выпил он не так уж и мало. Гарри кивает.  
— Спасибо тебе. И передай Дайан, что разговоры действительно помогают, — и улыбается. Грустно, но уже искренне.

— Ты не принес мне книжку! — возмущенно говорит Дайан в трубку.  
— Я обнимался с Гарри.  
В ответ раздается смех.  
— Как он?  
— Лучше. Я думаю, он быстро оправится? — его голос звучит непривычно мягко, и Дайан радуется. Он действительно заботится о Гарри, это хорошо. Ему нужны друзья.


	5. Глава 5

— Альберт, могу я попросить тебя кое о чем?  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Нет, я просто хотел бы, чтобы ты следующие несколько дней старался не задевать Гарри. Ему сейчас не очень легко приходится. Альберт. Пожалуйста.  
— Как скажешь, Куп. Мне изъясняться жестами?

Дейл забегает утром в ее палату, совсем ненадолго (но хотя бы с книжкой), говорит, что-то с Роннетт.  
— Я ничего не знаю, ее палата, все-таки, в другом крыле. Когда меня выпишут? Здесь невероятно скучно, и мне уже совсем лучше.  
Он что-то говорит на ходу про постельный режим; Дайан показывает ему язык. Двойные стандарты. Но хотя бы кассеты принес. И книгу.  
Она слушает его записи (впрочем, все важное она уже знает из живых разговоров), читает книгу, скучает.  
Дейл звонит во время обеда. Голос его пышет радостным энтузиазмом.  
— «Я люблю вас, шериф Трумэн», цитата, Альберт.  
— Что? — она начинает смеяться, — почему меня не было с вами в этот момент?  
— А также, — продолжает он, — у нас есть новый свидетель, видевший Боба в физическом обличье.  
— Вау. Это продвижение, да? Поздравляю. Знаешь, с чем еще я тебя поздравляю? С выпиской твоей сестры из больницы, потому что ей надоело там лежать! Та-дам! Я еду в «Great Northern», и ничто меня не способно остановить на пути к нормальной еде, чистой разнообразной одежде и возможности передвигаться.  
— Хорошо, но пообещай, что будешь аккуратна и осторожна. Я встречу тебя в отеле, мне надо поговорить с Бенджамином Хорном.  
— Меня зовут мисс Аккуратность и Осторожность. Зануда.

Когда Дейл общается с отцом Одри (слишком важно выглядит и слишком много о себе думает, заключает Дайан. Была бы она лет на пятнадцать помладше, назвала бы его надутым индюком.), Дайан осматривается по сторонам и весело болтает с портье. Легко подумать, что она не обращает внимания на разговор брата, но — помилуйте, она умеет одновременно ругаться с суфлером и писать письма, не теряя мысли, и все это время спектакля, в котором играет главную роль: многозадачность никогда не была проблемой — она все слышит. Мистер Надутый Индюк позволяет себе грубость в отношении ее брата, а это, поверьте, еще никому не сходило с рук.  
— Правильно ли я понимаю, — говорит она очень, очень любезным голосом, — что вы не только ни капли не обеспокоены отсутствием своей дочери, с которой, видимо, действительно есть некоторые проблемы, и все они заключаются в вашем отвратительном поведении, но еще и осмеливаетесь хамить человеку, облеченному властью, которому не составит труда в любой момент упрячь вас за решетку?  
И ласково улыбается, обнажая зубы.  
(Люди обычно давятся чем-нибудь, завидев эту ее улыбку.)  
— Ты говорил мне, что Одри милая, — Дайан поворачивается к Дейлу, — это она в кого?  
— Простите мою сестру, мистер Хорн, она неправа. Я ни в коем случае не собираюсь отправлять вас за решетку, — говорит он, — без серьезных на то оснований.  
Мистер Н. И., натянуто улыбнувшись, покидает их.  
— Дайан, пожалуйста, не надо так оскорблять людей. Во всяком случае, не делай это так смешно.  
Она фыркает. Вот еще.  
— Итак, что ты скажешь о чашке кофе в чертовски хорошей компании?  
— Думала, ты никогда не предложишь!

Норма с Шелли искренне радуются их приходу. Дайан машет им забинтованной рукой.  
— Норма, я не знаю, какой магией вы владеете, но этот пирог — настоящее колдовство!  
Та польщенно им улыбается и отходит от стойки.  
— Какие планы на сегодня?  
— Один гипноз, один арест, если повезет, одна ночь долгого, спокойного сна.  
— Звучит невероятно скучно. Когда приступаем? И кого гипнотизировать?  
— Джакоби. Он мог увидеть, кто задушил Жака Рено, попытаемся узнать это.  
— Стало быть, опять больница. Волшебно, — Дайан смотрит по сторонам, проверяя, не подслушивает ли кто, — а что с мужем Шелли?  
— Кто стрелял в него — хороший вопрос. И нам не хватает улик, чтобы обвинить его в поджоге, Шелли не говорит ничего. Хочет получить страховку, видимо. Но вряд ли она придумала это сама.  
Дайан улыбается. Похоже, братик ничего не знает про Бобби. И ладно.  
— Действительно. Ох, и когда наши разговоры превратились в обсуждения расследований? И чего-то вроде городских сплетен, — они выходят из закусочной, направляясь к участку, — что, кстати, за свидетель, видевший Боба?  
— Лиланд Палмер. Встречался с ним в далеком детстве, якобы тот жил по соседству с их дачным домом. Хоук сейчас выясняет, кто там жил.  
— Мне нравится Хоук.  
— Тебе нравятся все.

Они заходят внутрь, улыбаясь. Дайан здоровается с Люси, но та чем-то расстроена, и поговорить с ней не получается.  
Гарри поздравляет ее с выпиской, выглядит, и правда, нормально, хоть и несколько не выспавшимся. Дайан бросается его обнимать, чем он несколько ошарашен — ну не думал же он, что такая судьба ждет только Альберта, честное слово — говорит:  
— Да, я люблю обниматься. Окружающим приходится терпеть.  
Гарри послушно терпит (он не то что бы против), рассказывает про однорукого мужчину, приходившего чуть ранее, и Дейл разгадывает третью загадку великана.  
— Укажет на что? — удивляется Дайан, — и явно он указывает не для нас и без нас, поскольку здесь его нет.  
Вопрос остается без ответа.  
Втроем они едут гипнотизировать доктора Джакоби — Гарри сам чуть не вырубается в процессе, и его можно понять, думает Дайан, у Дейла красивый голос — приходят к успеху. Увы.  
— Это нечестно, — говорит Дайан, узнав личность убийцы, — это нечестно, он несчастный человек, он просто хотел наказания за смерть своей дочери.  
— От этого убийство не прекращает быть таковым.  
— Но это нечестно. Заставлять его страдать сильнее. Разве не было лучше всем, если бы мы не узнали, что это был он?  
Дейл гладит ее по голове.  
— Лучше тебе не ехать с нами сейчас, хорошо?

Она чувствует себя маленькой девочкой. Обычно ей это нравится, сейчас — нет.


	6. Глава 6

Возможно, ей не следовало это делать.  
Она приходит к нему в номер.  
Идеальный порядок, все на своих местах, как обычно. Когда они еще жили вместе, легко можно было определить, чья половина комнаты чья: на ее части вечно царил хаос. Творческий беспорядок, она всегда говорила. Они тогда постоянно покупали одинаковые вещи (долго родители не могли заставить ее носить женскую одежду), игрушки, блокноты, школьные тетради, все в двойном количестве, слева — разложенное по своим местам, справа — разбросанное без особой логики. Сюрреалистичное зрелище.  
Дайан забирается в широкую кровать (поразительно удобную для гостиницы, надо признать), укрывается одеялом, берет наушники, принесенные с собой, слушает старые кассеты Дейла с записями о расследованиях. Ничего интересного, она даже не вслушивается в слова, просто ей сложно успокоиться без его голоса (просто ей снятся кошмары каждый раз, когда она ложится спать без наушников, не слыша его голоса).  
Надо будет уйти или хотя бы снять их до того, как он вернется, думает она. Это выглядит слишком странно.  
(Возможно, ей не следовало это делать.)  
Ей очень хочется притвориться взрослой сейчас, вести себя серьезно и понять необходимость сложных решений. Это странное, странное чувство.  
Твин Пикс все переворачивает с головы на ноги.

Дейл приходит, садится рядом, берет ее за руку.  
— Мы не сможем говорить серьезно, если мы будем сидеть под одеялом и играть в шалаш. Это же нормально? Играть в шалаш, если ты взрослый?  
Он улыбается. Дайан знает, он думает иногда, что не умеет вести с себя людьми, но это неправда.  
Он все делает идеально.  
— Я думаю, есть исключения для близнецов.  
Он снимает ботинки и залезает к ней, под одеяло.  
— Как все прошло?  
— Лучше, чем ожидалось. Или хуже. Зависит от точки зрения.  
— Я все еще не считаю его виновным.  
— Дайан, нельзя оправдать убийство. Никогда. В любых условиях, в любых обстоятельствах, убийство, совершенное человеком — это всегда убийство.  
— Даже если убийство — единственно правильный шаг? Я не говорю, что от обстоятельств человек не становится убийцей, я говорю, что он не становится неправым. Разве убийство, совершенное системой, государством, лучше? Равнодушное и мерзкое. Смертная казнь, превращенная в банальную процедуру, без боли того, кто убивает, лучше? Это просто сбрасывание ответственности.  
— Ты знаешь, что я не одобряю смертную казнь. Любое убийство — преступление против самой жизни, и неважно, кто несет за него ответственность и несет ли. Но убийство из мести — одно из самых худших злодеяний. Люди, потерявшие кого-то, должны ярче понимать значение горя, утраты, страданий, они не должны умножать их.  
— Тебе так легко всегда удается ставить границы, что хорошо, что плохо. А если человек сходит с ума, и только месть может успокоить его душу? Если что-то пошатнулось в этом мире, если равновесие утрачено, и только боль и утрата с обеих сторон может вернуть его? Разве месть не человечна? История только подтверждает это. Или — вот мы считаем самооборону оправданием, но как понять, можно ли спастись, не атакуя в ответ, или можно ли выжить, не наступая первым, или… — она теряется в ладонях, смотрит на него жалобно.  
Он обнимает ее, отстраняется аккуратно.  
— Я знаю. В этом мире много вопросов, на которые сложно ответить. Иногда разума недостаточно. Но где-то здесь, — он указывает рукой на сердце, — глубоко внутри всегда можно найти настоящую человечность. Не понять, но почувствовать, что хорошо, что плохо, как ты говоришь.  
И улыбается.  
— Только если сердце полно света, — говорит она.  
Думает: я, например, обычно ищу внутри тебя.  
— Я пойду к себе, наверное, — говорит Дайан спустя пару минут молчания. Оно слишком уютное, слишком расслабляющее.  
— Хороших снов. И прекращай волноваться.  
— Прекращай так много думать, — старая присказка.  
Когда она уже у двери (уходить не хочется, но лучше так), Дейл говорит:  
— В тебе слишком много сочувствия и любви, чтобы когда-либо поступить неправильно.  
Он слишком уверен в своих словах, как обычно, но она знает: в ней _как раз достаточно_ сочувствия и любви, чтобы поступить неправильно.

Утром Дайан, как обычно, свежа и радостна, пишет для Альберта длинное письмо за завтраком. Не особо старается — она уверена, что он рвет их, не читая, узнав отправителя. Смысл не в содержании, конечно, смысл в традиции.  
Что делать, неясно, что удручает ее, не привыкшую сидеть на месте. Может быть, организовать кукольный театр, думает она. Или снова начать вязать. Или проштудировать книгу о скандинавских мифах.  
Ее интересы всегда отличались разнообразием.  
В результате она гуляет по городу, насвистывая что-то себе под нос (надо бы отобрать у Дейла свистульку), разглядывает дома, придумывая истории про их жителей. Это скоро надоедает: все истории получаются однотипными, и плохо, когда некому их рассказывать. Заходит в закусочную, поболтать с Нормой, знакомится с Донной Хейворд (шапочно). Та занимается благотворительной работой, которую раньше делала Лора. Похоже на очередное самостоятельное расследование, думает Дайан. Посмотрим, во что это выльется.  
Вернувшись в отель, Дайан видит записку от брата у себя в номере: Одри не сбежала, ее похитили. Его планы на завтра: побыть благородным рыцарем, спасающим принцессу от неведомого дракона. Восхитительно.  
Наверняка эта девочка сама куда-нибудь влипла, размышляет Дайан некоторое время спустя, сидя на кровати, обложенная шоколадками. И раз она умная, влипла во что-то серьезное. Осталось только выяснить теперь, куда. Дети и их расследования, как чудесно.  
Впрочем.  
Возможно, Донна может что-то об этом знать, решает Дайан, и отбрасывает мысль о том, что два разных человека, увлекающихся расследованиями за спиной у полиции, не обязаны делать это вместе. Факты и здравомыслие — для зануд. Осталось только найти Донну.  
Это не занимает много времени — Донна у себя дома, уже закончившая с работой — Дайан разговаривает с ее отцом, убеждает его, что рука в полном порядке, а сама она толком не вылезает из кровати. Сама Донна относится к ней настороженно, но говорит:  
— Да, Одри пыталась что-то узнать. Я не особо удивилась, когда она пропустила уроки, она часто не бывает в школе, и мы не особо дружим, — улыбается немного виноватой улыбкой, — я не знала, что ее ищут. Ой, тогда это может быть полезным.  
Девушка достает крошечный листок бумаги. «Я у Джека».  
— Я не особо поняла, что это значило, думала, она расскажет, когда придет в школу. Это важно? Это поможет вашему брату?  
— Я думаю, да, — отвечает Дайан, — спасибо!

На улице уже совсем темно, луна взрезает черноту ярким полукругом, и Дайан торопится в отель. Дверь с табличкой 315 открывается за секунду до того, как она стучит.  
— «Одноглазый Джек»! — выпаливают они хором.  
— Она умная девочка, — говорит Дайан парой минут позже, — оставила две записки, чтобы ее нашли.  
— А я идиот.  
— Это приятно слышать. План спасения?  
— Я попросил помощи у «Парней-из-Читальни», Гарри вызвался сам, — Дейл улыбается, — это было несколько неожиданно, но приятно. Мы отправимся завтра сами, не дожидаясь их хода.  
— А я?  
— А ты будешь сидеть здесь и есть свои шоколадки, — на это Дайан показывает ему язык, — и я буду очень, очень рассержен, если ты попытаешься нам помочь и тем самым навлечешь на себя опасность. Опять.  
Она вздыхает.  
— И, готова поверить, если не соглашусь, ты привяжешь меня к батарее.  
— Читаешь мои мысли, — он показывает ей большой палец.  
Дайан точно собирается поговорить об этом всем с Хоуком. Втайне.  
(Ей нравится Хоук.)


	7. Глава 7

Дайан приходит на слушание, стоит вдалеке от всех, стараясь не привлекать внимания. Сара Палмер выглядит ужасно, Гарри говорит какие-то хорошие слова.  
Страшные, страшные вещи случились в этой семье, разве можно так жить, с таким расколом, такой трещиной посреди того, что раньше было целым, было чем-то прекрасным и светлым?

Дейл смотрит на Гарри, не замечая ее. Она его всегда лучше чувствовала, понимала, что он рядом, даже не видя; ему такие фокусы не удавались.  
Позже она все же ловит его за руку, слегка удивленного ее присутствием, спрашивает:  
— Вы договорились на вечер?  
Дейл бросает короткий взгляд на шерифа, кивает.  
— Этого точно достаточно? Вам не нужна будет помощь? И я не себя имею в виду, просто это опасно, правда, и нужно будет быть очень, очень осторожными.  
— Все будет хорошо. Я обещаю тебе, — он вздыхает, немного устало, — мы справимся, и я доверяю Гарри абсолютно.  
— Готов доверить ему свою жизнь?  
— Именно. Он — один из лучших людей, которых я когда-либо встречал.  
— Хорошо, — Дайан и кивает, и улыбается, но все еще с трудом отпускает его от себя.  
— Дайан, ты, возможно, помнишь, что я не только взрослый, способный за себя постоять человек, но еще и агент ФБР, и не самый худший. Ты можешь довериться мне в этом? Что я справлюсь?  
Она кивает еще раз, и отстраняется, и, кляня себя за параноидальность, все же находит Хоука чуть позже в тот день. Он спрашивает ее первым:  
— Ты хочешь рассказать мне, что именно эти двое задумали?  
Только после, рассказав ему все, она чувствует легкое облегчение.

После разговора с братом Дайан чувствует себя спокойнее и с интересом наблюдает за судьей. Слушания выглядят как детский утренник без толком сделанных декораций (если на минуту забыть, что речь идет о человеческих жизнях). Дайан делится этой мыслью с Сид, секретаршей судьи — у нее отличный вкус в одежде и превосходные коктейли — та говорит:  
— Любые формальные собрания похожи на детские утренники, разница только в стоимости костюмов.  
Потом она смотрит по сторонам, заговорщицки подмигивает и предлагает пойти в тир в участке, пострелять из настоящего оружия. Дайан, безусловно, согласна. Их никто не останавливает, Энди, временно заменяющий Люси, даже не замечает их.  
— Я никогда не стреляла раньше, — признается Дайан, — по-настоящему. Чистить умею, а вот стрелять из этой штуки — нет!  
Сид смеется.  
— Как так вышло?  
— Уж так сложилось. Научишь?  
— Первое правило: не наставляй его ни на кого. Живее будешь. На самом деле, просто будь спокойна, держи так, как удобнее, и целься примерно. Все решает практика и врожденный талант.  
— Я выиграла соревнование по бросанию дротиков, когда мне было десять. Это поможет?  
— Безусловно.  
Дайан делает несколько глубоких вдохов-выдохов, потом стреляет. Раз, два, три. Сид с любопытством выглядывает из-за ее плеча, когда мишень подъезжает ближе.  
— Вау, — говорит она, — дротики себя оправдали.  
— Это все генетика, — доверительным шепотом сообщает Дайан, — передалось путем объятий от брата.  
— Можно мне обнять его тоже? Так, немного, а то я отвратный стрелок.  
— Нет, это работает только на близких родственников.  
Они смотрят друг на друга, сохраняя серьезность, еще пару секунд, потом начинают хохотать.  
Когда они уже уходят, Сид говорит:  
— Я часто хожу стрелять, чтобы снять напряжение. Лучше, чем напиваться или орать друг на друга. Мир, — и складывает пальцы буквой V.  
— Хороший способ. Мне понравилось. И хорошо было поговорить с тобой.  
— Обращайся! Увидимся, если еще будешь в городе. Мы уезжаем завтра.  
— Так быстро?  
— Задерживаться на одном месте — скучно. Не чувствуешь ветер в волосах. Ты и сама не особо-то сидишь на месте, а?  
— Это точно, — улыбается Дайан.  
Они обнимаются на прощание.  
«Альберт, » — пишет Дайан в очередном письме, — «я нашла тебе идеальную спутницу жизни. К сожалению, она уже занята и, думаю, слишком хороша для тебя. С любовью, Дайан.»

Она смотрит, как Дейл кладет Одри на кровать, говорит что-то успокаивающее, смотрит с тревогой. Ему самому бы выспаться.  
Одри красивее, чем Дайан себе представляла. Несчастная девочка, она могла бы и не выжить, если б они так и не нашли записки. Дейл обнимает ее, и Дайан думает: ведь теперь она будет любить тебя по-настоящему, раньше, может, это было детским еще увлечением, а теперь она жизнью тебе обязана, это самые сильные узы. Может, когда-нибудь перегорит, построит нормальные отношения и нормальную жизнь, но никогда не забудет, никогда не утратит благодарности, никогда не перестанет думать о тебе со счастливой улыбкой, чортов ты рыцарь на белом коне.  
— Волновалась?  
— Нет, я же оставила Хоука за вами присматривать.  
Он качает головой, как и всякий раз, когда делает что-то дурацкое.  
— Это было небесполезным, так что не спорь. Лучше пойди отдохни, выглядишь отвратительно, — но он качает головой.  
— Присмотришь за ней?  
Она кивает, осторожно касается его волос, садится рядом. Одри уснула и выглядит спокойнее. Такая беззащитная, такая уязвимая. Дайан придвигается к ней поближе.

Купер заходит к Гарри перед тем, как дойти до своего номера и, наконец, отрубиться. Тот показывает ему фотографию Жана Рено, что многое разъясняет.  
— Ему нужен был я. Он хотел убить меня и использовал Одри как приманку. Я превысил свои полномочия, я нарушил свой профессиональный кодекс, и теперь Одри расплачивается за это.  
— Ты спас ее. С ней все будет хорошо.  
В эту уверенность хочется верить.  
— Не в первый раз по моей вине страдают те, кто мне небезразличен. Из-за моих действий. Одри была на волосок от гибели, ты бы пострадал, если бы не своевременное вмешательство Хоука. Всё моя вина.  
— Это не меняет того факта, что она здесь, в порядке, и это благодаря тебе. Не взваливай на себя лишнюю вину, Куп. У нас, кажется, уже был разговор на похожую тему. Ты не можешь быть ответственен за все.  
Гарри протягивает ему кружку с кофе.  
— Ты прав. Конечно, ты прав.  
— Знаешь, ты лучший законник из всех, кого мне доводилось встречать, — продолжает Гарри, вставая с кресла и подходя к нему, — но иногда ты слишком много думаешь. Выкинь все из головы на эту ночь, выспись, и завтра утром все твое чувство вины покажется плохим глупым сном.  
— Спасибо тебе, — Купер встает, руку кладя на его плечо, — то же случилось с твоей виной?  
— Боюсь, моя ночь несколько затянулась. Но я думаю, уже рассвет.  
— Хорошо. Хорошей ночи, — Дейл задерживает прикосновение еще ненадолго, потом уходит, на минуту оборачиваясь у двери, — спасибо за то, что говоришь то, что должно быть сказано.  
— Рад служить. Обществу и стране.


	8. Глава 8

— Ты напоминаешь мне сегодня маленькую мексиканскую чихуахуа, — говорит Гордон Коул.  
Дайан почти удается сохранить лицо — пока она не смотрит на Дейла, конечно. У Хоука и Гарри, стоящих рядом с ней, слегка подрагивают кончики губ. Отличная полицейская выдержка.  
Гордон не говорит ничего особенно интересного, только слегка взволнован, упоминает Питтсбург — Гарри смотрит на Дайан вопросительно, та говорит:  
— Плохая история. Дейл сам расскажет, если захочет.  
Вряд ли, конечно, только если это будет необходимо.  
Гордон показывает письмо от Уиндома Эрла. Шахматный ход. Не это ли настоящая причина его визита, думает Дайан.  
Это плохо. Очень, очень плохо.  
— Ты помнишь, как я выиграла десять партий подряд у дядюшки Джека, не зная даже правил? Нам было лет десять, — говорит она, когда они с братом остаются наедине.  
— Дайан, это совершенно другая ситуация, — отвечает, чуть морщась, на лице — никаких эмоций.  
Она старается не показывать злость и говорить спокойно.  
— Он был профессиональным шулером. Когда мы играли в карты, я доставала их из его рукавов и скармливала Щенку. Помнишь Щенка? Собаку, которую я подобрала на улице и назвала Щенком?  
Он чуть улыбается — воспоминание глупое, но забавное — но все еще не хочет говорить про Эрла. Это чертовски злит. Собственное беспокойство злит еще больше.

Дайан просит у Гарри разрешения пострелять. В прошлый раз ее это действительно успокоило.  
— Твой брат знает об этом?  
— Нет, и пожалуйста, не говори ему. Он будет сильно, сильно против.  
— Тогда, думаю, я не могу…  
— Гарри, пожалуйста. Я должна уметь защищать себя, и ничего плохого случиться со мной не может здесь, в твоем участке.  
Он смотрит на нее, будто взглядом можно выявить ложь.  
— Хорошо, — соглашается под конец, — но будь аккуратна. Я заеду к Питу ненадолго, и чтобы к моему возвращению тебя уже не было.  
— Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо! — она бросается к нему на шею; он все еще никак не привыкнет к ее непосредственности.  
— Гарри, — зовет она, когда он уже уходит, — я хотела спросить. Почему ты никогда не задаешь вопросы?  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Ну, мы с Дейлом странные. Вряд ли ты можешь поспорить с этим. И когда мы делаем что-то странное, или говорим что-то странное, или отказываемся говорить о чем-то, обычно люди спрашивают. И злятся, если не понимают или не получают ответа.  
Гарри улыбается.  
— Я знаю, когда люди не хотят, чтобы их спрашивали. В чем смысл пытаться? Если я доверяю кому-то, я уважаю его решения, — чуть помолчав, он добавляет, — и я не думаю, что вы странные. Слегка необычные. Необыкновенные.  
Стреляя, Дайан чувствует лишь спокойствие и гармонию.

Дайан чуть отдаляется от расследования, на следующий день провожает Гордона, говоря с ним о чем-то незначительном, просит передать письмо для Альберта (в последнее время эти письма стали развлекать ее еще больше, и она пишет их чаще). Когда она, наконец, приходит в участок, Дейл рассказывает ей про Гарольда Смита, про МАЙКа, про подозрения насчет Бена Хорна, про Одри, которая их подтвердила.  
С Одри Дайан толком не познакомилась, не видела ее в сознательном состоянии.  
— Вы арестуете его?  
— Улик достаточно.  
— Но ты не веришь, правда? Не до конца?  
— Что-то в этом не так, — он меряет шагами комнату, — и я не могу, понять, что.  
— Подожди, — советует Дайан, — не думай об этом и подожди, пока ответ сам не придет в твою голову.  
Какие глупые советы, все-таки, она дает, думает она.  
Удивительно, как благотворно влияет на мою способность думать ее присутствие, думает Дейл.  
После всего услышанного Дайан решает поговорить с Донной; они знакомы всего ничего, но она чувствует, что может чем-то помочь, во всяком случае, хочет помочь. Девушку она находит в «Double R», подходит, садится рядом.  
— Ты знала Гарольда, — говорит, — возможно, я лезу не в свое дело, но я кое-что знаю о самоубийствах.  
Донна слегка вздрагивает на последнем слове, но слушает с вниманием.  
— Это никогда не бывает чей-то виной, но всегда находятся те, кто хочет взвалить ее на себя. Это неправильно. Если человек решился убить себя, значит, что-то у него что-то неладно было внутри, глубоко внутри. Не надо думать, что все могло бы пойти иначе, если бы ты сделала что-то иначе. Не пошло бы.  
— Как ты можешь быть так уверена?  
— Одни люди умирают. Другие остаются. Всегда есть те, которые остаются.  
— Ты думаешь, ты знаешь, каково это — чувствовать вину за такое?  
— Я знаю, Донна. Я знаю, — она кладет руку рядом с рукой Донны. Ее рука дрожит. Несколько секунд они обе молча смотрят на подрагивающие пальцы.  
— Он был болен, — говорит Донна, — он был болен, и я не увидела этого в полной мере.  
— Ты не сделала ничего плохого, — совсем тихо говорит Дайан.  
— Да, думаю, да. Но я не думаю, что это хорошее оправдание.  
— Лучшее из возможных.  
Дайан встает и уходит, так же незаметно, как и пришла (она может быть незаметной, если того хочется), идет в отель. Ей не хочется ничего делать, совсем ничего, накрывает волной апатии, и в то же время бездействие раздражает.  
Какой это глупый, глупый мир, и все мы в нем — глупые люди.  
В этот день она больше не выходит на улицу.

Вечером, сидя за столиком в «Roadhouse», между Гарри и Маргарет, говорящей, что что-то происходит, Купер может чувствовать это, движение в воздухе, напряжение, разлитое вокруг, видит, как люди нервно двигаются, понимает: действительно, что-то происходит. Музыка гипнотизирует, красные занавески наводят мысли о чем-то очень, очень плохом.

Когда Мэдди Фергюсон умирает, сам город, кажется, как одно целое, как способное мыслить и чувствовать существо вздрагивает в ужасе и плачет.


	9. Глава 9

Утром Дайан открывает дверь своим ключом, нависает над Дейлом, будит его и говорит:  
— Мне нужно будет уехать.  
— Ладно.  
— На несколько дней, вроде недолго. Работа. Какие-то переговоры, кастинг, я хотела отказаться, но Олли говорит, что иначе меня никуда не возьмут играть.  
Олли — ее агент.  
В основном его работа сводится к хватанию за голову и попыткам привить ей хоть капельку благоразумия. Естественно, безуспешно.  
— Тебя нужно отвезти?  
— Нет, я просто пришла попрощаться.  
В холле отеля — Дейл провожает ее до дверей — они видят Лиланда Палмера; Дайан чувствует иррациональную вину.  
— Он знает про Бена? Не получится ли как в прошлый раз, с Жаком?  
— Не думаю. Во всяком случае, мы присматриваем за ним, — отвечает Дейл, — но что-то не дает мне покоя.  
— Связанное с Лиландом? Что?  
— Не имею представления.

Купер думает: этого следовало ожидать. Честно говоря, следовало этого ожидать с самого начала.  
Они разговаривают с Беном Хорном, допрашивают его, и все идет предсказуемо. Слишком многое в Хорне предсказуемо, слишком сложно представить БОБа в нем; а в том, что настоящий убийца — БОБ, у Купера уже давно нет сомнений. МАЙК только подтверждает его мысли, нет, они взяли не того, они близки, но еще не совсем у цели, остался один, самый последний шаг.  
Куперу знакомо чувство мрачного удовлетворения, которое появляется, когда ловишь _того_ , и сейчас этого чувства нет.  
А Гарри, конечно, просто чертовски устал, ему со многим пришлось столкнуться в последние дни, и ведь везде он поступал единственно идеально, Гарри хочет, чтобы это закончилось, чтобы все вернулось по своим местам, и Гарри верит в улики больше, чем в предчувствия.  
(Как любой здравомыслящий человек.)  
Так что совершенно понятно, что после долгого, тяжелого дня Гарри поддается на выпад Джерри Хорна, и называет Бена убийцей, и говорит Куперу, что устал от сверхъестественной чепухи, что он верит в факты. Это понятно и объяснимо, но почему-то хочется очень сказать: веришь в факты, значит, больше, чем веришь в меня? Почему-то от слов этих становится неприятно, почему-то он соглашается невнятно и уходит вместо того, чтобы продолжить спор, объяснить как-то, ведь это чертовски важно.  
(Может, он и прав, может, правда, предчувствие это было неверно? Нет, обрывает себя, нет, Бен Хорн — не убийца.)  
Пора было уже и привыкнуть, что все заканчивается неверием, что люди вокруг рано или поздно начинают смотреть на тебя, как на сумасшедшего, у каждого есть свой предел терпения.

— Прости меня, — это первое, что говорит ему Гарри, когда он приезжает, сорванный с места резким звонком, — я был неправ, когда говорил, что не верю тебе, и если ты считаешь, что Бен Хорн — не убийца, значит, мы будем искать дальше. Как мне искупить мою вину?  
— Для начала, — отвечает Купер, — покажи мне труп.

Последний шаг пути, как водится, самый тяжелый, самый страшный, его можно преодолеть, только сохранив абсолютную твердость, четкость разума и сердца, балансируя на краю, за которым простирается безумие.  
Очень хочется почувствовать опору за своей спиной, якорь, удерживающий от падения за этот край.  
Донна получает письмо от Гарольда Смита — через пару необъяснимых совпадений — страницы дневника Лоры, рассказ о ее сне — его сне. Это абсолютно, определенно невозможно, а значит, он на верном пути. Осталось еще немного.  
— Можете передать своей сестре, что я бы хотела увидеться с ней? — робко говорит Донна, прежде чем уйти, и он, конечно, кивает, говоря, что Дайан временно не в городе, удивляясь краем сознания, что они вообще знакомы.  
Последний шаг, остался последний шаг, которого все от него ждут, глядя с надеждой и нетерпением, а он будто стоит на месте, не зная, куда идти, в центре огромного кольца направлений.  
МАЙК говорит про кольцо, и это — как финальная вспышка в мозгу, озарение; нужно только устроить все в правильном месте, выбрать правильное время, и Лора сама раскроет ему свой главный секрет.  
 _Мой отец убил меня._  
Все это кажется жутким, страшным сном, слишком неправильным, слишком ужасным, чтобы быть реальностью, слишком прогнившим, полным тьмы и зла — невероятного, невообразимого зла. Сложно поверить в него следующим утром, когда солнце светит так ярко. Одно хорошо — в это свежее, солнечное утро становится очевидным, что этот сон закончился.  
Дело закрыто, работа закончена.  
Вчетвером — шериф, майор Бриггс, Альберт, Купер — они еще немного разговаривают о произошедшем, каждый слишком потрясенный этим. Гарри спрашивает, где БОБ сейчас, и это чертовски хороший вопрос, об ответе на который все они слишком боятся подумать.

Альберт собирается уезжать, улучает минутку с Купером:  
— Надеюсь, этой мой последний визит сюда. Ты остаешься?  
— Да, я думаю пожить здесь немного.  
— Отпуск тебе не повредит. Слушай, твоя сестра… Она где сейчас?  
— Альберт, не волнуйся, она на несколько дней уехала. Вы с ней не пересечетесь, даю слово.  
— Я не боюсь ее, Куп. Просто, — он достает из кармана плаща белый прямоугольник, — передай ей, ладно?  
— Письмо. Для Дайан. От тебя.  
— Именно. Передашь? — если бы Дейл не знал Альберта достаточно хорошо, он бы подумал, что тот смущен.  
— Лично в руки, обещаю, — говорит он, и Альберт, кивнув, на прощание, уходит, — вау.


	10. Глава 10

— Надеюсь, ты останешься на похороны? — спрашивает Гарри.  
— Ты не избавишься от меня так быстро! Вообще говоря, я собираюсь пожить здесь еще некоторое время. Гордон давно намекал, что не против отправить меня в отпуск.  
— Это замечательно, Куп, — он улыбается, — знаешь, наверное, лучше называть тебя по имени. Из-за Дайан, я имею в виду.  
— Называй как хочешь, Гарри, называй как хочешь. Итак, какие планы на жизнь?  
— Жить, полагаю. Двигаться дальше.

Дайан возвращается через четыре дня, пропустив похороны, немного уставшая, будто бы толком не спала за поездку. Дейл встречает ее в холле отеля, рядом с ним — Одри.  
— Дайан! Наконец-то ты здесь. О, мне кажется, вы так и не были представлены друг другу. Одри, это Дайан, моя сестра. Дайан, Одри.  
— Привет, — улыбается Дайан, — в сознании ты выглядишь лучше. Я немного сидела с тобой, когда тебя привезли из того жуткого места.  
— Спасибо, я полагаю. Вы так похожи, — Одри мягко жмет ей руку и встает, оставляя их двоих.  
— Ей лучше, да?  
— Обратно к нормальной жизни. Как и весь город, более или менее.  
Дайан наклоняет голову, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
— Итак, стоило мне ненадолго уехать, и ты нашел убийцу, да? Мне нужны все подробности. Конечно, сначала душ.  
Дейл смеется, обещает подождать ее внизу за чашкой кофе.  
Она спускается не так уж скоро, одетая в новое белое платье, с волосами, забранными наверх, открыв лицо. Вся будто светится.  
— Что за повод?  
— Я воссоединилась с тобой после шести дней разлуки. Ты нашел убийцу. Не знаю, что-нибудь. Разве нужен повод?  
Он берет ее под руку, и они выходят на улицу — стало сильно теплее — они идут, не особо понимая, куда, разговаривая, и редкие прохожие улыбаются, видя их вместе, таких похожих — все совсем как в детстве. Только разговоры их стали куда серьезнее.  
Машинально они приходят к полицейскому участку, заходят внутрь, естественно. Все искренне, кажется, радуются приходу Дайан, Люси сама крепко ее обнимает. Гарри выходит последним из своего офиса, расплывается в широкой улыбке.  
— Дайан! — говорит он, — вау. Выглядишь потрясающе.  
Дайан улыбается. Их слова приятны и радостны, особенно на контрасте с рассказом Дейла. Люси приносит пончики, все вместе они собираются в комнате для совещаний. Хоук расспрашивает Дайан о поездке, кажется, с искренним интересом, она рассказывает какие-то истории, завлекает всех в незначительную беседу. Молчит только Гарри, но он сидит возле нее и выглядит счастливее, чем раньше.  
Когда они с Дейлом собираются уже уходить, Гарри останавливает ее, кажется смущенным, говорит:  
— Дайан, ты не против сходить сегодня в «Roadhouse»?  
О. Неожиданно. Совсем неожиданно.  
— Как на свидание? — переспрашивает она осторожно.  
Он кивает.  
— Я думаю, не против. Когда?  
Улыбается.  
— Скажем, в 9:30?  
— Ладно.  
Это немного странно (очень странно), но не то что бы неприятно. Ей нравится Гарри.  
(И лучше не думать о том, что его бывшая девушка и пыталась убить ее и Дейла всего пару недель назад.)  
Они с Дейлом возвращаются в отель, идут медленно и спокойно. Приятное чувство — отсутствие необходимости торопиться.  
— Я осознал, — говорит Дейл, — что разговаривать с тобой вживую и записывать для тебя кассеты — два сильно различающихся формата общения.  
— И какой же лучше?  
— Оба имеют свои достоинства и недостатки.  
— Я думаю, вживую лучше. Магнитофон не может тебя обнимать, — она демонстрирует отличие явно. Он смеется.  
— Когда ты собираешься мне рассказать?  
— Рассказать что?  
— С тех пор, как мы вышли из участка, ты ведешь себя так, будто у тебя есть тайна и ты сгораешь от желания поделиться ею.  
— Может быть. Это не тайна даже, просто… Не знаю, странно. Кажется, у меня сегодня свидание.  
— Свидание? — он останавливается от неожиданности, — с кем?  
— Ага. Так получилось. Мм, с Гарри.  
— О.  
— Ты против? — Дайан вглядывается в его лицо. Что-то не так.  
— Нет, я… Это просто… Неожиданность, да.  
— Да, я удивилась. Но он отличный человек, почти такой же отличный, как ты, и теперь ты вряд ли сможешь ругать меня за плохой выбор парней, как обычно.  
Дейл кивает. Все еще немного заторможено.

Это довольно неловко. Ей всегда было легко общаться с людьми, но лишь потому, что она не задумывается, о чем говорит и что делает, и не волнуется, что о ней после подумают. Свидания, кажется, обязывают к каким-то ритуалам и правилам, и это сложно.  
Впрочем, это же Гарри.  
Он снимает с нее пальто и предлагает что-нибудь выпить.  
— Я буду виски, — говорит она — он кажется удивленным, — да, Дейл не пьет ничего крепче пива, но я не Дейл.  
Почему-то упоминание брата разряжают ситуацию. Возможно, это действие неразбавленного скотча.  
— Какие планы на жизнь? — спрашивает Дайан. Гарри почему-то вопрос веселит.  
— Жить. Этот город весьма неплох, если хорошенько приглядеться.  
— Я заметила. Хотелось бы мне жить так же.  
— Что тебя останавливает?  
— Я не думаю, что вписываюсь. Дейл — да, но я здесь скорее как его гостья.  
— Дайан, ты смеешься? Ты была здесь несколько дней, и добрая половина города уже знают, кто ты такая. И, поверь мне, они отлично к тебе относятся.  
— Серьезно?  
— Абсолютно. Норма каждый день спрашивала нас, когда ты вернешься.  
Дайан улыбается, удивленная и смущенная.  
— Когда я уезжала, четыре дня назад — это было странно, я почувствовала, будто расстаюсь с чем-то родным. Будто уезжаю из дома.  
— Твин Пикс имеет такой эффект на людей.  
— Да, я полагаю. Но я не думала, что я нравлюсь людям.  
— Это намек и на меня тоже?  
— Возможно, — она смеется, — с тобой скорее было неожиданно из-за… Ты знаешь…  
— Джози? — он смотрит на свой почти опустевший стакан, — я не из тех, кто любит долгие страдания и жалость к себе. Все всегда говорят после разрыва, что нужно двигаться дальше, но если сделаешь это слишком быстро, начинают возмущаться, да?  
— О да, — кивает она, — это знакомо.  
— Дело скорее в том, что… Все было не очень хорошо и раньше. Я пытался обманывать себя, потому что так было легче. Наверное, это было неправильно.  
— Я понимаю это.  
— Правда?  
— Эй, я актриса! У нас всегда самые дурацкие истории про отношения.  
Они смеются, потом Дайан вспоминает несколько забавных историй из прошлого.  
— Дейл вечно ругается на меня. Я обожаю влипать в разные ситуации.  
— Я могу представить. У вас отличные отношения.  
— Ты думаешь?  
— Разве нет? Вы так заботитесь друг о друге. Даже если не смотреть на сходство, можно сразу понять, что вы — семья.  
— Наверное. Мы давно не виделись так долго. Не жили вместе, всерьез, я имею в виду.  
— Почему?  
— Не знаю. Так вышло. Работа, я полагаю. А в детстве были почти неразлучны. Я однажды побила четверых старшеклассников из-за него.  
— Ты что?!  
Дайан смеется над его ошеломлением.  
— Ага. Они его задирали: он выяснил, что они отбирают завтраки у младших, и записал их угрозы на магнитофон, чтобы отнести директору. Они попытались отобрать магнитофон, Дейл прочитал им нотацию про то, что воровать неправильно, и они попытались его избить.  
— Звучит очень на него похоже.  
— А то! Но тут появилась я.  
— И ты надрала им задницы?  
— Именно это я и сделала. На самом деле, это был скорее эффект неожиданности. И мое состояние аффекта. Никто не смеет обижать моего брата.  
— Вау. Знаешь, теперь я немного тебя побаиваюсь.  
Они хохочут, заказывают еще скотча, Дайан рассказывает еще несколько историй из детства.  
— Ты так его любишь.  
— Сложно не любить. Он замечательный.  
— Да, — соглашается Гарри, — вряд ли я буду смотреть на свою жизнь по-старому теперь, после знакомства с ним.  
Дайан смотрит на него пристально, будто что-то пытается отыскать в его лице.  
— Каждый день я думаю, что ничего меня больше удивить не может, — продолжает он, — но все равно в результате стою, замерев в восхищении.  
— Дейл Купер имеет такой эффект на людей.  
— Да, я полагаю.  
Когда они выходят, на улице уже ночь.  
— Возможно, я несколько поспешил с этим свиданием, — признается Гарри, подняв руки в виноватом жесте.  
— Можем просто не называть это свиданием, — Дайан улыбается, — ничего страшного. Я привыкла, что мужчины, влюбленные в моего брата, пытаются встречаться со мной, думая, что я — его женская версия, что, конечно, совсем не так. Женщинам проще, ха? Но я бы хотела дружить с тобой, Гарри Трумэн.  
Он, кажется, слегка ошарашен ее словами, но отвечает в тон:  
— Я бы хотел дружить с тобой, Дайан Купер. Проводить тебя?  
— Думаю, доберусь сама. Хорошей ночи.

Она заходит к Дейлу перед тем, как лечь спать. Может, повлияли все эти воспоминания об их юности. Раньше она всегда рассказывала ему подробности своих свиданий.  
Он встречает ее на пороге, ничуть не удивленный, будто бы ждал.  
— Как прошло свидание?  
— Нормально, я думаю. Хорошо… О.  
Она смотрит на него, смотрит очень, очень внимательно, прокручивает в голове воспоминания последних дней и кое-что осознает.  
— О. Мой. Бог. Я идиотка, да? Чорт. Я невероятная идиотка. Ты же влюблен в него, да?  
У него очень сложное выражение лица; Дайан прячет свое в ладонях.  
— Я могу признать за собой некоторую симпатию по отношению к Гарри, — наконец говорит он, медленно, словно обдумывая каждое слово, — хорошо, довольно сильную симпатию, он человек потрясающих душевных качеств, я глубоко восхищаюсь им, и доверяю ему, и возможно, я испытываю нечто, что можно рассматривать как романтическое влечение…  
— Просто признай это. Ты влюблен в него.  
— Да. Да, я влюблен в него. Несмотря на все мои старания не смешивать личное и профессиональное. И я провел этот вечер очень непродуктивно, испытывая глупое и необоснованное раздражение вместо того, чтобы радоваться за тебя.  
— Я идиотка на одиннадцать баллов из десяти, — говорит Дайан очень виноватым голосом, усаживаясь рядом и обнимая брата, — если тебя это успокоит, настоящего свидания не получилось. И мы говорили о тебе большую часть времени. Ты простишь меня?  
— Дайан, я не буду тебя прощать, потому что ты ни в чем не виновата.  
— Зануда. Хоть бы раз просто сказал да.


	11. Глава 11

— Доброе утро! — провозглашает Дайан, заходя в закусочную, — а где Шелли? И что не так с твоим глазами?  
— Шелли уволилась, ты не слышала? Ей нужно ухаживать за Лео.  
— Бедная Шелли.  
— А что не так с моим глазами?  
— Они грустные! А никто не должен быть грустным, когда на улице светит солнце.  
— Это было бы слишком скучно, не думаешь?  
— Всегда есть возможность ночью порыдать в подушку, — пожимает плечами Дайан, — знаешь, если уж Шелли временно не работает, а я не очень трудоустроенная… Тебе не нужна помощь?  
— Это было бы замечательно, — улыбается Норма.  
— Отлично! Когда я могу приступить?  
— Хоть сейчас. Я подыщу для тебя форму.  
— Спасибо тебе!  
Работа несложная. Дайан правда хочет помочь Норме, которая выглядит уставшей и печальной, хоть и не хочет, по всей видимости, говорить о своих проблемах. Посетителей не очень много, и почти всех она знает хотя бы шапочно. Ощущение незнакомое, но приятное — быть частью маленького сообщества.  
— Ты справляешься? — спрашивает ее Норма спустя несколько часов.  
— Мне кажется, это одна из самых приятных работ, которые у меня были. Однажды я несколько месяцев продержалась в довольно приличном театре, и там мне пришлось как-то чистить водопровод, — Дайан рассказывает смешные истории, иногда приукрашивая их, и даже посетители слушают со вниманием. Иногда она пародирует чужие голоса — у нее всегда это замечательно получалось — это развлекает ее слушателей.  
Время проходит быстро.  
— Шелли, чашку кофе, пожалуйста.  
— Я не Шелли, я твоя сестра. Знаешь, такая девочка, достающая тебя с рождения? Что, чорт возьми, случилось?  
— Меня отстранили.  
— Что?! За что? Кто посмел? Как они вообще могли…  
— Спасение Одри Хорн. Они повесили на меня два убийства, совершенные Жаном Рено, а так же аферу с наркотиками. Это подстава, и очень хорошо сработанная.  
— Они глупые. Зато, похоже, твой отпуск протянется немного дольше. Хочешь утешительную чашку за счет заведения? Или за счет моей зарплаты, я полагаю.  
— Говоря об этом, с каких пор ты работаешь здесь?  
— Мм, с сегодняшнего утра? Что будет дальше с твоим отстранением?  
— Ведется расследование. Сейчас они берут показания с Гарри, хотя не думаю, что они найдут в нем какую-либо поддержку, — Дайан замечает на его лице тень довольной улыбки, — обещали прислать кого-то из наркоконтроля. Я пока же собираюсь на ночную рыбалку с майором Бриггсом.  
— Хорошо. Не заблудись в лесу!

Вечером Дайан видится с Донной — Дейл говорил, та ее искала. Девушка выглядит потерянной, рассказывает ей про мальчика с магическими трюками, который предсказал слова из предсмертной записки Гарольда.  
— Это все просто слишком странно, — говорит она.  
— Донна, если он знал, что так будет, значит, иначе быть не могло. Так всегда работает с предсказаниями.  
— Ты разбираешься в предсказаниях?  
Дайан смеется.  
— Знаешь, на протяжении последних лет десяти я играла в таком количестве дерьмовых спектаклей, что я разбираюсь во многих, многих вещах, — она прижимает руку к груди, вызывая своими словами ответную улыбку, — как ты? В целом.  
— Странно, я полагаю. Мы думали, я и Джеймс, что если мы узнаем, кто убил ее, кто убил Лору, все станет лучше. Мы сможем жить дальше. Но он каким-то образом думает, что в этих смертях виноват он сам, или я — я не знаю. Все это слишком сложно.  
Дайан обнимает ее.  
— Это станет легче. Когда-нибудь.  
— Спасибо, что разговариваешь со мной.  
Это все еще странно — люди здесь правда привязываются к ней, правда становятся ее друзьями, будто бы недоверие к незнакомцам отсутствует в них с рождения.

Дайан все же не выдерживает, прибегает в участок на следующий день, стоит под дверью, когда Дейла допрашивают. Хоук и Гарри приветствуют ее обеспокоенными взглядами.  
— Не знаю, как мы выберемся из этой истории, — со вздохом говорит Гарри.  
(Интересно, кого он подразумевает под этим «мы».)  
— У вас не найдется банки? Или какой-нибудь удобной дырки? — спрашивает она, но в ответ получает только недоуменные взгляды, — мне одной хочется услышать, что они там говорят?  
Банки в участке нет, и ее идеи не находят особого отклика у публики.  
— Что там, кстати, с майором Бриггсом? Все еще никаких известий?  
— Ни следа, — разочарованно отвечает Хоук, — мой первый абсолютный прокол.  
— Вряд ли это твоя вина, у вас тут вечно случаются всякие странные вещи.  
Агент Роджер Харди выходит из кабинета первым, и — Дайан готова поклясться — такое выражение редко можно увидеть на его лице. Дейл, наоборот, пышет энтузиазмом.  
— Купер, — говорит Харди, — мне будет неприятно видеть тебя на суде.  
— Дай догадаюсь, — говорит Дайан брату, — ты разрушил свой последний шанс подчистую.  
Она еще в участке — нагло прогуливает работу — грызет орешки, стащенные у Гарри, когда к ним заходит агент «называйте меня Дениз» Брайсон, производя неизгладимое впечатление на всех присутствующих. Дайан тихо хихикает, смотря на ошеломленные лица. Дейл, впрочем, улыбается скорее с радостным удивлением.  
— Я думаю, вы хорошо поймете друг друга, — ласково говорит она ему, после того, как Дениз уходит, — ты же знаешь, каково это, резко менять предпочтения.  
И уходит (очень быстро), пока не свершилось сестроубийство.  
— И что это, чорт возьми, значило? — спрашивает Гарри за закрывающейся дверью.

Свадьба скучная. Единственное развлечение — наблюдать, как Гарри разнимает жениха с его братом в который раз за вечер. Дейл все еще, кажется, недоволен ее утренней выходкой; может быть, просто слишком занят разговором с Дениз. (Она отлично танцует, как выясняется после — Дайан со смехом смотрит на обомлевшего Энди, доставшегося ей в пару.) Она немного еще сидит у барной стойки, перебрасывается со знакомыми незначительными фразами, потом идет наверх, к Дейлу — заходит в его номер как раз в тот момент, когда он слушает кассету.  
— Знаешь, — говорит Дайан, когда запись подходит в концу, — сейчас все же самое время нам поговорить про Уиндома Эрла.


	12. Глава 12

— Гарри, собираясь сюда, я взял с собой только те вещи, которые подходят агенту ФБР. Сейчас, в этой непредвиденной ситуации, когда я больше им не являюсь, я полагаю, носить костюм постоянно было бы ошибкой. Так что я был бы очень рад, если бы ты посоветовал мне магазин, где я мог бы приобрести более подходящую одежду.  
— Все, на чем написано «Хорн», обычно качественное. Впрочем, твоя проблема ведь временная, я могу одолжить тебе пару своих рубашек.  
Дайан улыбается, наблюдая за ними двумя. Ее они, кажется, даже не замечают.  
— Он будет очень рад! — отвечает за брата.  
(— Что это сейчас было? — спрашивает он ее тихо, когда Гарри отворачивается.  
— Я просто хотела видеть, как вы меняетесь одеждой, — отвечает она с невинной улыбкой.)  
Дейл развивает бурную деятельность, неожиданно связывается с риелтором, собирается осматривать выставленные на продажу дома.  
— Что это с ним? — спрашивает Гарри у Дайан.  
— Пытается отвлечься от своих проблем, занять себя чем-то другим. Надеюсь, это поможет. И было бы неплохо, если б он остался тут жить, не правда ли?  
— Да, это было бы здорово.

Дайан не видится с братом весь день, и поэтому переживает слегка — у него правда много проблем сейчас. Она хотела бы быть рядом, но ему ее присутствие особо никак не поможет, в отличие от других ее знакомых, перед которыми у нее тоже есть обязанности теперь.  
Когда она приходит в кафе, Норма разговаривает с Эдом, даже не заметив ее опоздания — Дайан ужасная работница, все же — и это хорошо, потому что Норма не умеет отчитывать и делать выговоры, а от ласкового ее взгляда гораздо стыднее. Это хорошо еще и потому, что Дайан нравится видеть их с Эдом вместе: даже сейчас, утонувшие в своих проблемах, просто разговаривая друг с другом, они будто светятся. Такие хорошие.  
Дайан нравится смотреть на чужую любовь.  
После работы она заходит к Шелли, помочь ей, просто увидеть ее, рассмешить очередными дурацкими историями. Дайан говорит ей:  
— Ты обязана поделиться всем своим опытом, иначе Норма меня выгонит еще раньше, чем ты вернешься.  
Предлог очевидный, но Шелли принимает игру:  
— Чтобы Норма полюбила тебя больше меня? Нет, даже и не надейся.  
Она выглядит уставшей, но благодарной.  
У Шелли она проводит времени больше, чем ожидала, поэтому уже совсем поздно, когда Дайан возвращается в отель; в своем номере она видит Дейла. Он чем-то явно взбудоражен, рассказывает ей, что знает, кто стоит за его подставой.  
— Дениз будет изображать покупателя, мы возьмем их завтра.  
— И ты раскопал все это… Как именно?  
— Я всего лишь осматривал местный рынок недвижимости.  
Дайан смеется. Очень в его духе.

На следующий день Купер говорит сестре не вмешиваться и никуда не уходить из закусочной. Мало ли куда ей придет в голову прогуляться.  
Сам он чувствует неприятное волнение человека, оставшегося за бортом; хоть он и раздает указания, в самой операции участвовать он не будет — во всяком случае, думает, что не будет, думает до тех пор, пока Гарри не бросает ему значок помощника шерифа, говоря:  
— Я еще не планирую от тебя избавляться.  
Гарри, Гарри.  
Когда операция проваливается ко всем чертям, Купер выступает вперед, не сомневаясь в своих действиях. Подвергаться опасности самому куда легче, чем подвергать ей других: это он давно понял за годы службы в ФБР.  
Гарри, кажется, с этим согласен.  
Определенно согласен: после уже, когда Жан Рено мертв, когда все закончилось — удачнейшим вариантом из всех возможных, Гарри отводит его в сторону, спрашивает:  
— Какого чорта это было?  
— Это был единственный выход. Рено нужен был я, никакие другие переговоры его бы не устроили.  
— Он мог бы убить тебя.  
— Он не убил. Ты придумал способ спасти меня, — говорит с очень довольной улыбкой.  
— Я бы мог этого и не сделать. Нам всем очень повезло. Чорт, я понимаю теперь, почему твоя сестра всегда так сильно за тебя беспокоится.  
— Это не моя вина, что в нашей работе встречаются такие опасности.  
— Да, но ты мог бы стараться их избежать. Ладно, — Гарри поднимает руки, — возможно, я лезу куда не следует. Но знаешь что?  
— Что?  
— Пару дней назад, на том недосвидании Дайан со мной, она сказала, что мужчины, влюбленные в тебя, пытаются встречаться с ней, безуспешно. Думаю, это правда. Это была правда про меня. И тебе следует иногда задумываться о людях, которым ты небезразличен.  
Гарри еще несколько секунд серьезно смотрит на него, потом, коснувшись его плеча, уходит.

Когда Дейл заходит в «Double R», там почти никого нет, и Дайан скучает за стойкой в ожидании новостей.  
— Что случилось? Откуда у тебя царапина?  
— Небольшая импровизация в процессе. Жан Рено мертв, все остальные живы и здоровы, — она выдыхает с облегчением, — теперь. Ты сказала Гарри что-то про людей, влюбляющихся в меня и встречающихся с тобой. Что за…  
Дайан сначала смеется, потом обнимает его, минуя стойку, заставляя оборвать фразу.  
Один из помощников шерифа врывается внутрь, громко хлопая дверью, весь запыхавшийся.  
— Агент Купер? Там что-то творится! Бомба! Кто-то подложил бомбу!


	13. Глава 13

Они заходят внутрь вместе, видят его одновременно, застывая на пороге, видят труп над шахматной доской, указывающий пальцем ход. Жуткое зрелище.  
Дайан едва слышно взвизгивает и грохается в обморок.  
Позже, когда она приходит в себя, шумиха уже улеглась, труп унесли на вскрытие; Гарри отпаивает ее травяным чаем, принесенным Люси. Дайан кутается в плед, дрожит, все не может согреться.  
— Я не понимала, что это по-настоящему. Пока не увидела.  
— Что? Что по-настоящему?  
— Уиндом Эрл.  
Как и всегда, это имя действует как заклинание, заставляя всех замолчать, создавая мрачное напряжение в комнате.  
— Я не знаю, что делать, — шепчет Дайан, — единственный способ победить — обхитрить его, оказаться умнее его, но даже мой брат не настолько умен. Будто его сумасшествие, чернота в его душе придает ему какой-то неведомой силы, хитрости.  
— Дайан. Я все еще не знаю толком, кто он такой, и Дейл, кажется, не в настроении сейчас разговаривать. Ты можешь объяснить мне, что происходит?  
Она дует на пальцы, пытаясь согреть их, не смотрит на Гарри. Кивает.  
— Эрл — это человек, который научил моего брата всему, что тот знает. Сделал из него настоящего агента. Он гениален, он больше, чем гениален, но он не признает любых границ, не останавливается ни перед чем. Все, чтобы добиться цели.  
Она закрывает глаза.  
— А цель его — уничтожить Дейла. И я не думаю, что простого убийства будет достаточно.  
— И он играет в шахматы.  
— Да, они любили играть раньше, когда еще были партнерами. Дейл никогда не выигрывал. Сейчас же он не поскупится на человеческие жертвы. Я так много знаю про него, — Дайан говорит спокойным, ровным голосом, немного заторможенном, все еще в шоке, — я слушала все кассеты про него столько раз, что знаю их наизусть. Я читала всю информацию про него, что была у ФБР, что знаю ее наизусть.  
— Почему? Ведь тогда еще Эрла считали агентом, сошедшим с ума, не представляющим опасности.  
— Дейла ранили. Мы не общались несколько лет, он присылал мне кассеты, которые я не слушала, я не отвечала, я пыталась сбежать от него и от нашей жизни, и от своей жизни, а потом его ранили. Я должна была.  
У нее в глазах — ужас и паника.  
— Дайан, — тихо говорит Гарри, взяв ее за руку, — тебе нужно пойти домой и поспать, хорошо? Ты пойдешь к себе, и ляжешь в постель, и не встанешь оттуда до утра, обещаешь мне?  
Она кивает, плотнее зарывается в плед, медленно встает и идет к выходу. Обернувшись на пороге, говорит:  
— Пусть он расскажет тебе про Кэролайн. Это важно. Пусть он расскажет.

Дайан приходит в себя только к следующему вечеру.  
Весь день сидит в номере, забаррикадировав дверь, не может заставить себя успокоиться, не может заставить себя дышать — ведь все же было в порядке, она была в порядке, она вела себя как нормальный, здоровый человек, и даже нравилась людям, она — и кому-то нравиться, не смешно ли, какая ирония — а теперь раз и все, и не может сдвинуться с места, и страшно, страшно, страшно, в комнате темно, шторы задернуты, свет ей не нравится, не нравится, слишком бьет в глаза, слишком ярко светит, можно случайно увидеть себя в зеркале и испугаться, можно случайно увидеть не себя в зеркале и испугаться, а в темноте силуэты вещей похожи на призраки и монстров из-под кровати, как в детстве, только ярче, страшнее, обескровленный труп, бледная мертвая кожа, на стене будто нарисован висельник — Господи, когда это кончится, когда, пожалуйста, пусть это кончится, а то она уже не помнит, как надо дышать — вдох-выдох или выдох-вдох, сложно запомнить, сложно вдохнуть, если под водой, как в детстве, когда ныряешь как можно дольше, и не боишься, потому что знаешь, что тебя всегда вытащат, если что, как в детстве, как в детстве, как в детстве.  
Дайан приходит в себя только к следующему вечеру.  
Стук в дверь — это Дейл, она понимает ясно и четко, не надо, чтобы он видел, как тут, внутри. Надо притвориться, что все хорошо. Она распахивает занавески, и отодвигает стол от двери, и кричит:  
— Сейчас, подожди, я выйду!  
Быстро переодевается, выходит, захлопывая за собой дверь прежде, чем он может заметить беспорядок внутри, обратить внимание. Это правда Дейл.  
— Как ты?  
— Я в порядке. Как ты? — она делает акцент на последнем слове: он сейчас важнее, сильно важнее.  
— Уставший. Альберт приехал вместе с охапкой подарков от Эрла. Последний я нашел у себя в номере пару минут назад, — он показывает фотографии. Свадебные принадлежности, маска. Кэролайн.  
Дайан берет его за руку.  
— Это не задевает меня так, как я ожидал. Я чувствую грусть воспоминаний и отвращение тем неприкрытым злом, которое поселилось в его душе. Но не больше.  
— Значит, ты способен противостоять ему?  
— Надеюсь на это. Мы сыграем эту игру. Прошло время с нашей последней партии, возможно, в этот раз мне удастся выиграть.  
— Ты принял его игру?  
— Я не думаю, что мое мнение здесь имело значение.  
— Но у тебя есть козырь, не так ли?  
Он, помедлив, кивает.  
— Пит Мартелл. Он потрясающий шахматист, я надеюсь, с его помощью мы сможем провести эту игру с минимальным ущербом.  
Дайан смотрит на него с испугом.  
— Нет, подожди, это неправильно! Эрл одержим тобой. Он хочет играть с тобой, он назначил правила и хочет, чтобы ты по ним играл. Играть с Питом вряд ли входит в его планы, а он поймет, что это не ты. Он почувствует это.  
Дейл смотрит на нее, хмурит брови, молчаливо соглашается. Странная они, должно быть, пара — стоят посреди коридора в ночном отеле, голоса срываются от напряжения.  
— Я не могу играть сам, — говорит Дейл, сложив ладони и поднеся их к лицу, — потому что проиграю. Никто, кроме меня, не может играть, потому что Уиндом раскусит нас. Это тупик.  
— Все равно, если бы ты выиграл партию, это не значит, что ты поймал его.  
Лицо Дейла озаряется.  
— Именно! Мне не нужно выигрывать партию, мне нужно поймать его! Пока игра продолжается, он где-то рядом. Где-то в Твин Пикс, уверенный, что я слишком вовлечен в игру. Превосходное прикрытие.  
Его слова пахнут надеждой.

У Дайан есть еще одно небольшое преимущество, тайное преимущество. Возможно, Уиндом Эрл умнее и хитрее их всех. Возможно, он превосходит их в шахматах. Возможно, он превосходит их в стратегии. Но есть кое-что, в чем она разбирается сильно лучше его, кое-что, что она знает гораздо лучше, и это кое-что — одержимость Дейлом Купером.

— Правильно ли я понимаю, — спрашивает их Гарри, — что у вас просто нет никакого плана? Играть в шахматы, очевидно проигрывая, и искать гения-маньяка, который умеет скрываться лучше, чем мы можем представить?  
— Именно, — говорит Дайан, — и Дейл в этих поисках участвовать не будет.  
— Протестую! Почему я должен оставаться за бортом?  
— Потому что ты должен сконцентрироваться на игре. Он почувствует, если ты отвлечешься хоть ненадолго. У нас же есть один козырь.  
— Козырь?  
— Я. Я знаю, как он выглядит, я знаю его голос, я знаю всю его чертову биографию и все его повадки, и я отлично умею видеть сквозь грим — избытки профессии.  
— А так же ты отлично умеешь влипать в неприятности.  
— Дейл, пожалуйста! Позволь мне помочь тебе.  
— В ее словах есть смысл, — говорит Гарри из-за ее спины.  
Купер меряет обоих взглядом, наконец, сдается.  
— Хорошо. Но мы все еще не знаем, где начинать поиски. Мы не можем просто ходить по городу… Я думаю, здесь что-то еще. Он пытается добиться чего-то еще, за пределами этой доски, но я не могу понять, что. Чорт подери!  
— Нам остается лишь ждать, пока дорога сама не подскажет, куда идти, — мягко говорит Дайан.


	14. Глава 14

Зацепок нет.  
Обычный преступник оступается, оставляет следы, остается замеченным кем-то, ведет себя необычно, но Уиндом Эрл далек от обычности. Методы поиска его тоже должны отличаться от обыденных.  
Я же не могу просто ходить по улицам в надежде на него наткнуться, думает Дайан.  
Тем временем, Дейл занят шахматами, и центральном местом в участке становится шахматная доска. Находиться там невыносимо, и Дайан сбегает.  
— Наверное, я самая ужасная работница из всех, кого ты нанимала, — говорит она Норме.  
— Возможно, — улыбается та, — но Шелли вернулась, так что твоя помощь не так критична. Я просто не выдам тебе зарплату.  
Шелли хихикает за ее спиной.  
— Просто выдай ее зарплату мне, это будет действеннее.  
Пока Дайан возмущается такой явной несправедливостью, Норма показывает им рекламу конкурса мисс Твин Пикс, предлагая участвовать. Шелли отказывается, ее уговаривают в два голоса.  
— Я бы поучаствовала, я люблю такие вещи, — говорит Дайан, — но я же не местная. Вряд ли меня допустят.  
— Тебя все уже хорошо знают и любят, — убеждает ее Норма, — конечно, тебя возьмут.  
— Именно, — кивает Шелли, — во всяком случае, без тебя я точно туда не пойду.  
Вообще, конечно, сейчас Дайан не до того, но почему-то очень хочется поучаствовать, будто бы это сделает ее связь с Твин Пикс официальной, непридуманной.  
— Кстати, — говорит Шелли, — со мной приключилась одна жутко странная история, я получила это письмо, кусок стихотворения, и записку. «Приходи, чтобы спасти любимого». Такие же оставили и для Одри и Донны, но когда мы пришли в назначенное место, там никого не было. Странно, да?  
— Это было очень опасно и неосмотрительно, — вставляет Норма.  
— Шелли, покажи мне записку, — говорит Дайан очень тихим, очень спокойным голосом.  
Та показывает, пытается вспомнить стихотворение полностью, но это и не нужно: Дайан знает его и так. Стихотворение, важное для Дейла и Кэролайн.  
— Знаешь, — говорит Шелли, — этот почерк очень похож на Лео. Я сначала подумала даже, что это он, но он вряд ли будет слать мне сейчас стихи, да? Скорее уж скрываться в лесах и представлять, как отомстит мне.  
— О, Шелли, — Дайан тянется ее обнять, на миг отвлекаясь от собственных напряженных раздумий.  
Леса. Лео. Стихотворение, отосланное трем девушкам.  
В какую игру он играет? На самом деле?  
Она не может понять, и это раздражает. Скорее всего, Лео Джонсон помогает Эрлу. Возможно, не по своей воле. Скорее всего, они прячутся где-то в лесах — но леса обширны, и искать их можно там очень, очень долго. Почему «спасти любимого»?  
Дайан возвращается в отель, продолжая размышлять, но ни к чему не приходит. Чтобы отвлечься ненадолго, освободить мозги, она задумывается еще раз о конкурсе, мисс Твин Пикс, и идея участвовать в нем все больше и больше ее привлекает.

— Дейл, — говорит Гарри, — в этой доске сейчас появится дырка от твоего взгляда. Отвлекись хотя бы на чашку кофе.  
— Да, да… Пончики! Спасибо, Гарри. Возможно, небольшой перерыв благостно повлияет на мои способности. Ты знал, что так называемые «озарения» происходят потому, что человеческий мозг способен продолжать думать над задачей неосознанно, в фоновом режиме? Потрясающе.  
— Маргарет Лантерман заходила, показала свой старый шрам. Рассказала, что в детстве как-то пропала на день в лесах, не могла ничего вспомнить, кроме вспышки белого света и крика совы.  
— Точно так же, как майор Бриггс!  
— Именно.  
Купер смотрит долго на фотографию шрама майора, рисунок шрама Маргарет, перерисовывает, комбинирует, пытается что-то увидеть в схематичных рисунках. Гарри заглядывает через его плечо, говорит:  
— Подожди-ка. Это же символ из пещеры сов!  
— Пещера сов?  
— Именно.  
— Гарри, мы должны отправиться туда немедленно.  
Они едут, и спускаются вниз, и благодаря неловкости Энди обнаруживают петроглиф.  
Когда уже выбираются наружу, Дейл останавливает Гарри, говорит:  
— Я заеду в «Great Nothern», мне нужно поговорить с Дайан, но могу я после зайти к тебе? Есть одна тема, которую я хочу обсудить, личного характера, но все никак не получается выделить время.  
— Я буду ждать, — отвечает Гарри.

Ожидание не продолжается долго. Купер звонит в дверь, заходит внутрь, несколько взволнованный, но радостный — вылазка в пещеру сов хорошо на него повлияла, вернула счастливый энтузиазм, думает Гарри. Без вопросов он идет за кофейником.  
— Возможно, это не лучшее время, — начинает Купер, — и у нас слишком много проблем, чтобы концентрироваться на чем-то другом, но в отсутствии полнейшей ясности появляется чувство неопределенности, которое, будучи даже на периферии сознания, может усложнять жизнь.  
— Ладно, — говорит Гарри, подходя ближе к нему, не уверенный, что он полностью понял то, что сейчас прозвучало.  
— Пару дней назад ты сказал, что я тебе небезразличен.  
Гарри, осознав, к чему все идет, открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но Дейл останавливает его поднятой ладонью.  
— Это заставило меня захотеть, в свою очередь, рассказать, что именно я испытываю к тебе, в полной мере — раньше я считал свои чувства неуместными. Гарри, я доверяю тебе, и я восхищаюсь тобой, и я забочусь о тебе, и я могу сказать, что я влюблен в тебя, и — и называть эту влюбленность исключительно платонической было бы неверно.  
Гарри, кажется, улыбается и подходит еще ближе, хотя они и до этого не обращали внимания на личное пространство друг друга (когда они это делали, впрочем), и Дейл может чувствовать его дыхание на своей коже, и это странно и непривычно, потому что Гарри чуть выше, и, кажется, они даже дышат синхронно — как за последние несколько дней научились синхронно двигаться.  
— Это хорошо, — Гарри шепчет, но кажется, что слова звучат громко, а может, это просто тишина вокруг, — хорошо, что неверно.  
Потом они сталкиваются губами, и целуются, и вцепляются друг в друга, и все это так нелепо, непривычно, странно — Господи, почему они не делали этого раньше, определенно следовало бы.

— Знаешь, мне немного не хватает знаний и опыта насчет того, что делать дальше.  
— Я думаю, — отвечает Дейл несколько охрипшим голосом, пока Гарри целует его в шею, — мы должны довериться интуиции.


	15. Глава 15

Майор Бриггс приходит в полицейский участок, когда Энди изучает рисунок, обнаруженный ими в пещере.  
— Я только не понимаю, — говорит Энди, — как этот рисунок там оказался, пока нас не было?  
— Я думаю, Энди, это дело рук Уиндома Эрла, — говорит Купер, — хотя никаких доказательств тому у нас нет. Все ниточки, за которые мы дергаем, связаны, я чувствую это; связаны и образуют большую петлю. И мы должны увидеть ее до того, как она сомкнется на наших шеях. Из информации, полученной от Дайан, мы знаем, что соединяет Лео Джонсона и Уиндома Эрла; как же они связаны с рисунком, пока неизвестно. Майор Бриггс! Мы можем рассчитывать на вашу помощь?  
— Да, именно поэтому я здесь, с вами.  
Майор говорит, что, возможно, рисунок как-то связан с Белым Вигвамом, рассказывает о связи Уиндома Эрла с проектом «Синяя книга», показывает видеозапись с его словами.  
— Шахматная партия была всего лишь подставой! Приманкой, отвлекающей меня от игры. Поэтому он так медлил с ходом: он забросил игру, сконцентрировавшись на более важной цели.  
— Это значит, что мы проиграли?  
— Нет, Энди! Но нам нужно найти вход в Черный Вигвам прежде, чем Уиндом Эрл, если мы хотим его остановить.  
Со стуком в комнату для совещаний — где они находятся — заглядывает Дайан. Энди заходится кашлем от неожиданности, увидев ее.  
— Ты совсем не похожа на меня, — говорит Дейл, — в смысле, на себя. Что это?  
— Это называется рыжий парик. А это — косметика, если ты не знал.  
— И зачем тебе такая ужасающая маскировка?  
— Я участвую в конкурсе! Мисс Твин Пикс, помнишь? Сегодня вечером, и я готовлюсь к шоу талантов. К тому же, это весьма удобно, когда никто не узнает тебя, в то время как ты можешь узнать многих.  
(Она выделяет голосом последнее слово.)  
— Справедливо. Но ты уверена насчет конкурса? Сейчас?  
— Знаю, но почему-то мне показалось это довольно важным. Называй это интуицией. Что нового в деле?  
Дейл просвещает ее, и вместе они бессмысленно и долго смотрят на рисунок, пытаясь прийти к результату. Чтобы найти вход, нужно знать время и место, правильное время и правильное место, и хотя Дейл разгадал загадку с временем, про место они все еще ничего не знают. Майор Бриггс оставляет их ненадолго, выразив желание погулять в лесу, зато присоединяется Гарри, приветствует Дайан (удивившись рыжему парику, как и все), приносит кофе и пончики на всех, встает возле стула Дейла, оперевшись руками о спинку. Увы, общий мозговой штурм ни к чему не приводит.  
— Я пойду готовиться к конкурсу. Все равно во мне недостаточно мозгов, чтобы как-то сейчас вам помочь, — говорит наконец Дайан и уходит, провожаемая нестройными пожеланиями удачи. Только тогда, отвлеченные ее уходом, они понимают, что майор не возвращается уже довольно долго.  
Бриггс появляется на пороге участка через несколько часов, еле стоящий, в ужасном состоянии, бормочет что-то невнятное, обрывки мыслей, перемешанных с галлюцинациями. Допрашивать его почти бессмысленно, но Купер пытается, и вычленяет из общего бреда слово «королева», и все встает на свои места.  
Стихотворение, посланное трем девушкам, собиравшимся участвовать в конкурсе, интуиция Дайан, слова Уиндома Эрла про готовность пожертвовать королевой ради того, чтоб уничтожить короля.  
— Мисс Твин Пикс, — говорит он вслух, — Дайан!

Уиндом Эрл таится и наблюдает, он смеется и предвкушает, наслаждаясь каждой минутой шоу. Конкурс вносит легкую неопределенность в его планы, он не знает, кто выиграет, кто заслужит право быть королевой — право умереть в его чудной игре. Это неоднозначность, это случайность, это судьба.  
Судьба, да, безусловно, судьба, потому что выигрывает — кто бы мог подумать — милая маленькая сестричка Дейла. Он думал, она симпатичнее: эти вульгарные рыжие волосы, слишком яркие губы. Толком не разглядел ее раньше: ну что же, будет еще время. Только стоит закончиться награждению — он позволит ей насладиться последними секундами славы.  
Зря позволяет, как выясняется. Девочка что-то говорит о сюрпризе и убегает с собственного награждения за кулисы; это не рушит его планы, но это изъян. Крохотный, незначительный изъян.  
Он не любит изъяны.  
Когда дым застилает зал, и свет гаснет — все сработано идеально, он всегда все делает идеально, Эрл идет вслед за девчонкой. Немного раздраженный, но не более: ей некуда деться, некуда убежать. Он придет за ней.  
Открывая очередную дверь, он включает фонарь, освещает человеческий силуэт, надеясь увидеть Дайан, вздрагивает.  
Перед ним стоит Дейл, в руке — поднятый пистолет.  
— Сдавайся, — у него странный голос, наверное, от эмоций, — мы оба знаем, что тебе не уйти.  
Уиндом Эрл смеется.  
— Ты все еще думаешь, что это имеет значение? Ты можешь посадить меня в тюрьму, милый Дейл, но будем честны друг с другом: она меня не задержит на долгое время. Ты можешь даже стоять возле моей камеры каждый день с твоим чудесным пистолетиком, охраняя — будет занимательная компания! Но ты не сможешь меня удержать. Ты не сможешь меня уничтожить, и, будем честны, ты не сможешь меня убить, поскольку ты слишком — ха-ха — хороший для этого, слишком хороший, чтобы убивать безоружного, а я, как мы оба знаем, не собираюсь убивать тебя.  
— А что ты собираешься? Какова твоя цель?  
— О, ты не догадался? Я был лучшего о тебе мнения. Нехорошо, нехорошо. Ты, конечно, знаешь про Черный Вигвам, я слышал ваши чудесный домыслы — ты же знаешь про тот жучок, через который я слушаю все ваши разговоры? Ох, неловко, кажется, ты не знаешь. В Черном Вигваме, дорогой Дейл, каждый встречается со своей копией, своим отражением, своим двойником, своим вторым полюсом. И представь — только представь — что за двойник у того, чья душа настолько праведна и чиста!  
Он смеется, смеется, смеется, проглатывая слова.  
— Самое смешное, что ничего не изменилось от того, что теперь ты знаешь мой план. Мы все равно окажемся там. Я все равно приду к своей цели.  
— Ты ошибся, — говорит Дейл ровным, спокойным голосом, ничуть не напуганным, подходя ближе, и есть в нем что-то странное, — ты ошибся в одной маленькой детали. Нам не нужно никуда идти, чтобы найти этого двойника. Копию и противоположность. Тень. Сущность, полную черноты, полную одержимости. Она уже здесь.  
Дуло пистолета утыкается в лоб.  
— Сюрприз! Я не Дейл, — говорит и стреляет: раз, два, три.


	16. Эпилог

Она вцепляется в него так, что синяки, наверное, останутся после ее пальцев, обнимает, утыкается лбом в плечо, кричит-говорит-шепчет:  
— Я спасла тебя, я спасла тебя, яспаслатебя.  
Не различая слова, то ли смеется, то ли плачет, истерика.  
— Дайан? Это ты? Ты в порядке? Дайан, что за чертовщина тут происходит?  
А она только может кричать одну свою фразу, и плакать, и больше его не выпустит из рук своих никогда, никогда, никогда.  
Гарри подходит к ним (теперь их действительно сложно отличать), говорит:  
— За кулисами нашли Уиндома Эрла. Мертвым.  
Дейл кивает, сосредоточенный, кажется, с облегчением.  
— Дайан, пожалуйста, посмотри на меня. Ты можешь это сделать? Да, хорошо. Ты ранена? — она вертит головой, — ты можешь рассказать, что произошло?  
— Я спасла тебя, — говорит Дайан, — я думала, что не смогу, никогда не смогу, никогда никого, у меня никого не останется, и плохо тебя так любить, и я буду виновата, и все умрут, потому что я виновата, во всем виновата, как мама, это я виновата, виновата, виновата, она умерла, а я осталась, нужно было, чтобы ты не умирал, а я думала, я не смогу, и боялась, и поэтому сбегала, а потом я смогла, я смогла, я смогла, а она убила себя, ты же не убьешь себя, ты же не оставишь меня?  
И она начинает рыдать в полную силу, трясется, и плачет, и не может уже ничего говорить. Дейл держит ее в объятиях, гладит по голове, шепчет что-то невнятное-успокаивающее.  
Полиция выводит всех людей из здания, Гарри никого не подпускает к Дейлу и Дайан. Дейл уводит сестру в отель, в свой номер, не разжимая объятий, говорит, что ей нужно поспать и успокоиться, ложится с ней рядом, говорит:  
— Помнишь, как мы спали в детстве вместе?  
Она кивает. Он говорит об их старых воспоминаниях, надеясь, что это ее успокоит, и действительно: она засыпает.

На следующий день она почти в порядке. Просыпается первой, будит брата. Так они сидят несколько мгновений, молча смотря друг на друга.  
— Я теперь убийца, — говорит она тихо, — я убила Уиндома Эрла. Он был безоружный. Он говорил, что ты никогда его не убьешь, потому что ты можешь убить кого-то, только если это будет самозащита, а он никогда не будет тебе угрожать, только он думал, что это был ты, а это была я, а я — убийца, я — плохая половина из нас двоих.  
— Дайан…  
— Ты сам говорил, что убийство нельзя оправдать, ты не можешь поступиться этим теперь.  
— Дайан, Уиндом Эрл хотел уничтожить не только меня, но и приличную часть этого мира, открыв Черный Вигвам. Его надо было остановить. Ты сделала это. Это было больше, чем самозащита, это было спасение. Спасение многих людей на этой земле.  
— Я спасла тебя.  
— Да, ты говорила это. Пару десятков раз.  
Они улыбаются вместе.  
— Я говорила много глупостей вчера.  
— Мне кажется, ты говорила их слишком мало.  
Она опускает голову.  
— Прости, что сбегала так много лет. Прости, что у нас появились секреты друг от друга.  
— Ты не должна просить прощения за то, в чем не виновата, помнишь? Что с тобой? Расскажи мне.  
И она рассказывает: о том, как чувствовала себя виноватой после смерти матери, о том, как боялась потерять его, о том, как стала видеть в себе одержимость, о том, как пыталась исчезнуть из его жизни, чтобы эту одержимость вылечить, о том, как исчезнуть не получилось, о том, как винила себя во всем плохом. О приступах паники. О том, как боялась, что сойдет с ума, что уже сошла, что перестала различать добро и зло. Он держит ее за руки, хмурясь с каждым новым словом.  
— Ты злишься на меня?  
— Вообще говоря, да. Я злюсь, что ты не говорила со мной. Что ты хранила все это в секрете.  
— Но ты не считаешь, что я неправильная? Что я растеряла все границы, все моральные рамки?  
— Ты слишком много о них думаешь для человека, который все растерял. Дайан, ты замечательный, добрый, умный человек. Вся та чернота внутри, про которую ты говоришь — это не зло. Это боль и страх, а их можно преодолеть, можно вылечить.  
Она кладет голову ему на плечо, почти неосознанно, радуясь от того, как легко ей дается этот жест.  
— Как ты думаешь, что будет дальше?  
— Мы будем жить. Мы будем залечивать свои раны, и физические, и душевные. Мы будем сталкиваться с новыми испытаниями. Уиндом Эрл позади, но вход в Черный Вигвам все еще открыт, и, как выяснилось, вполне возможно его найти. Все то же зло в этих лесах, которое мы должны искоренять. Я думаю, мы задержимся здесь еще на какое-то время.  
Дайан улыбается с легким лукавством во взгляде.  
— Допустим, я знаю настоящую причину того, почему мы здесь застрянем.  
— Эта причина, безусловно, одна из самых важных. Но она не единственная.  
Они замолкают ненадолго. Молчание приятное, успокаивающее, уютное.  
— Еще один вопрос меня беспокоит, — наконец говорит Дейл.  
— Мм?  
— Почему ты была переодета мной?  
— Это было сюрприз-выступление для конкурса, я думала, всем понравится. Я же неплохо умею пародировать твой голос.  
— И ты постригла свои волосы!  
— Ага. Иначе было бы не так похоже.  
— Но ты постригла свои волосы!  
— Да, я постригла их. Тебе придется привыкнуть, нас снова будут путать, как в детстве. Пока они не отрастут.  
Дайан смотрит на него, улыбаясь — и эта улыбка искренна, потом закрывает глаза, обвивает его руками, обнимая.

Вечером к ним заходит Гарри.  
(Они все еще сидят на кровати и разговаривают.)  
— Как представитель полиции, — говорит, — я должен взять с вас показания. Очень много очень скучных показаний.  
— А что ты хочешь сказать нам на самом деле? — спрашивает его Дайан.  
— Что рад, что у вас все хорошо. Еще, может быть, что на вас жутко смотреть сейчас, слишком похожи.  
— Я думаю, можно научиться нас различать.  
Гарри смеется. Спрашивает:  
— Вам нужна какая-нибудь помощь?  
— Если серьезно подумать, нужна, — отвечает Дейл, — нам нужен дом. Настоящий дом, я имею в виду, не номер в отеле, а место, в котором можно жить, долго и счастливо. Какие-нибудь идеи?  
— Он хочет жить у тебя, но не знает, как вежливо попросить, — громким шепотом говорит Дайан (и за что получает подушкой по голове).  
— Раз уж ты так говоришь, — улыбается Гарри, — у меня довольно большой дом. И довольно пустой. И арендная плата довольно разумна. Что скажете?


End file.
